Entraste como un rayo de luz
by Daniela Walas
Summary: Shizuru por medio de una apuesta con su padre decide, por que no en vez de malcriar un perro, tendre un hij@, total que tan dificil puede ser... que consetida que fui, ojala hubiera sido menos arrogante, Natsuki perdon
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

POV Shizuru

Camino lentamente por el pasillo. El frió arremete de manera brutal, acompañado de ventisca suave que mueve sutilmente el cinto del tapado que porto. Con pasos rápidos me encamino por el antiguo y andrajoso suelo marcado de manchas que causan el tiempo, que ni por más empeño de mis subordinadas, ha dejado un degrade de negro en ello. Fríos y secos bloques grises van quedando atrás debajo de mis pies, me traen a memoria lentamente recuerdos que no se encuentran entre los mejores que poseo en mis cortos 18 años. Camino paso firme a la oficina donde se encuentra nada menos que mi gran amiga Hakura, la dueña de dicho lugar, desde lo profundo de mi ser intento buscarle sentido a toda esta locura que estoy por empezar, un leve presentimiento de que me he de arrepentir me desea hacer volver mis pasos. Pero no.  
No he de darles con el gusto de que me ganen esta partida, aunque sean todos y deje todo en esto he de mostrar que conmigo no se juega y que soy tan o mejor capacitada para la tarea. Papá te arrepentirás de tus palabras, soy Shizuru Fujino y conmigo no se juega, pensé alimentando mi ego, mientras una sonrisa altanera se dibujaba en mi rostro.  
Minutos mas tarde Observo la fila delante de mí, es casi como si pareciera cuando los diseñadores se presentan sus obras para que las cheque cual es mejor para la revista. Y si es como si fueran zapatos, o ropa, o más bien parecen: perritos?. Si hasta para mi opinión esa comparación es brusca. Aunque entre mis atributos no se cuenta la decencia. Dejo mi lado compasivo y me enfoco en la tarea a realizar. Les explico la situación, ante mis ojos se encuentra de manera (se podrá decir ordenada?) 10 niños de diferentes edades, sucios, demacrados, flacos, desnutridos, uno que otro se nota enfermo, con miradas perdidas, aunque los más pequeños se muestran entusiastas; a su lado se encuentra Hakura, la dueña de ese lugar, y su esposa, Yukino. Ambas miran mis gestos, he visto a Hakura, más de una vez, soltar miradas gélidas que derretirían hasta el mismo Perito Moreno con estas criaturas. Si, criaturas me he convencido por ese termino. Me suena de cierto modo mas consolador.  
De manera taciturna me paseo delante de ellos observándolos, el primero es un chico castaño oscuro con mirada baja, de ceño fruncido, brazos contraídos, puños apretados, obviamente no le agrado. Definitivamente: Next. Siguiente, niña rubia, pequeña, frágil, tose de manera sonora en ciclos inconstantes, al acercarme veo como su pecho sube y baja. Asma se formula la palabra en mi mente. Siguiente.  
De los demás solo me queda decir que no eran mas que una mirada de lo mismo, la decadencia de diversidad de este lugar esta retirando mis esperanzas. Le indico a Hakura que hablemos en privado, pero en el mero intento de camino a su oficina.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

-kYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- retumbo un ruido seco en la sala, todos los presentes corrimos al lugar del bullicio.

La imagen que encontramos fue de lo mas singular. Un trozo de madera que se aproximaba a un rectángulo, con marcas de un evidente ataque de termitas, madera que si no me equivoco pertenece al borde de la escalera, y lo que mas me llamo la atención, un cuerpo pequeño: todo disperso en la sala de estar.  
Hakura y Yukino intercambian miradas alarmantes, luego de acercarse a la nueva criatura inerte en el pavimento intentan hacerle reaccionar. Como toda cosa donde hay niños, comienza el revuelo.  
\- Se quedan aquí- Señalo Hakura con voz firme y una mirada que no daba divagación, al séquito de menores. Seguí a las señoras por curiosidad mas que por interés, el silencio era sepulcral. Me situé cerca de Hakura cuando llegamos a la semejanza de una habitación. El bulto aun no reacciona. Parece ser un chico, aunque su cabello es muy largo. Posteriormente a que aspire alcohol, comienza a reaccionar. La respiración es agitada, por movimientos de la cabeza el fino velo que me proporcionaba el cabello se corrió ante mis ojos, encontrándome por fin con algo que llamo de mas la atención. Labios tenues coral, piel blanca, someto en mi juicio personal que el desmayo ayuda a la tonalidad. Notece que el posible proyecto de chico se acaba de esfumar es una chica de buen parecer. Ante el recobrar el sentido su expresión comenzó a cambiar, su ceño se frunció, se acomodo su cabello cubriendo nuevamente su rostro. Esta niña no es cualquier niña. ¿Sera por ello que Hakura me la ha ocultado?. Me la vas a pagar Hakura. Todos mis pensamientos quedaron apagados, literalmente perdieron su eje quedando congelados, unos orbes verde esmeraldas colmaron mi mente despertando mis deseos mas oscuros.  
La escena siguiente fue la misma Yukino agradecerle al cielo el milagro. El vástago aun confundido y luego:  
\- ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS, ERES UNA DELINCUENTE! - Gritó a voz en cuello Hakura acompañado de su cara de entierro, la cría solo atino a abrir sus ojos ante el miedo por solo un segundo, para volver a su actitud ruda.  
\- ¡SABES CUANTO SALDRÁ EL ARREGLO DE LA ESCALERA, ESTOY HARTA DE TI!- dijo en ese tono de bocina de la rubia.  
No soy consciente de que mas se hablo, pues solo fije mi atención en la cría. Repase la lista que había elaborado. Ella solo con su cara de fastidio miraba la pared, observe cada detalle. Buen parecer; labios interesantes, un cabello que aunque descuidado, bastante llamativo. No dejo en vano el hecho que ese no hablaba, no parecía propensa a ninguna enfermedad, enumerar internamente la lista de requisitos, y la compare con el renacuajo que tenia adelante.  
\- Shizuru de verdad lo lamento, que te hallamos dado un susto, pero es que - dijo excusandose Hakura. Tomó a la chiquilla del cuello dándole un brusco zarandeo - Y tu vas a ver!- advirtió mientras agitaba en el aire a dicho bulto.  
\- Basta! -Dije firme dejando a Haruka sorprendida, le indique que debiamos hablar con un simple movimiento de mi cabeza. Hakura accedió, sin soltar palabra, desde el mismo aire soltó el agarre de su mano dejando caer en un sordo sonido la cría.

Sala de juntas

\- Shizuru en serio lamento este altercado, pero sabes como son los niños - Explicaba Hakura, siguiendo un latargo de excusas. La Pura verdad, no tengo la menor idea de como es un niño pero obviamente no es el momento, ni el lugar para pronunciar ese detalle.  
\- Quien es?- Solté, y clave mi mirada sobre ella - y por que no estaba en el salón?- Hakura comenzó a aflojar el cuello de su camisa.  
\- Este... Bubuzuke hay una explicación. Su nombre es Natsuki, aunque dudamos de ello - mi ceja se levanto apenas perceptiblemente. Hakura suspiro y comenzó a narrarme como había llegado acompañada de la policía hacia una semana. Nadie sabia nada de sus padres, ni que les había pasado. Nunca aparecieron. El historial que había de ella se veía vinculado del hecho de desapariciones de diferentes orfanatos donde estaba. No hablaba. El único hecho que la vincula o se cree saber es el hecho de que al ser encontrada años atrás, poseía un peluche de nombre Natsuki, de allí se supone que es el nombre de la niña.  
Sin padres que reclamen, solo un estado que se hace cargo de manera de sacarla de un orfanato y meterla a otro. NO habla lo cual es muy conveniente. Y ademas, mola mucho, que decir soy mujer y tengo ojos, esta buenísima.  
\- Ya veo ... - digo analizando-  
\- Me la llevo - dije de golpe, Hakura me miro de manera que no supe descifrar

\- Estem... mmmm Shizuru, la policía sigue investigando, me la han dado en custodia temporal, aparte se ha golpeado - me respondió Hakura.

\- por ello no te costara pasármela. Mejor estará en mi casa, que en esta pocilga - dije

\- Tiene traumas Shuizuru, no habla - dijo.

\- No importa, no le veo el lado malo, a lo contrario - dije exhibiendo una de mis sonrisas.

\- Shizuru - me miro seriamente- No se que te planeas con esto, pero esta chica ha sufrido. No necesita mas traumas - me dijo en tono serio. En ese momento me dio gracia, me contuve de reír ella me hablaba de compasión?.. que no la sacudía cual bolsa de papa.  
\- Dime cuanto Hakura, me interesa. Nada mas - dije, me levante saliendo de la institución. Obviamente 5 minutos mas tarde estaba en mi limosina, con esa ojiverde camino a casa.

Esto recién Comienza...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

* * *

Al llegar a mi hogar, como siempre fui recibida por mi ama de llaves, Tohika Mai. Obviamente antes sus ojos no paso desapercibido mi nueva mascota. Me quiso armar un revuelo, pero una sola mirada le hizo recordar que la autoridad de la casa soy yo.

\- Tohika-san necesito ropa del tamaño acorde- señale al vástago - e informe a Aoi-san que requiero su presencia.

Aoi apareció a los minutos, le ordene que de un baño a la criatura. La cría la siguió, desde el alto de la escalera clavo sus orbes en mis rubis fijamente. A lo que sentencie.

\- Aoi que se instale en la habitación de huéspedes

Pedí a Aoi que al momento de la cena me trajera a la criatura. Estuve meditando mucho en esto, si voy a hacerlo lo haré bien. En realidad ya lo estoy haciendo. Sonreí, así soy yo. Así es Shizuru Fujino

\- ¿Shizuru, que se supone que es esto?- si Mai tentando mi paciencia

\- Creí que ya había quedado claro su lugar Tohika-mai - ella cambio su actitud ante mi tono de "sigue así y te despido".

\- Fujino-sama

\- Si Tohika-san

\- ¿la niña esta provisoriamente acogida aquí?- Quise mandarle a la madre, que parte que no se meta no entiende.

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia- ella ni siquiera pestañeo.

\- Aoi me comento que tiene múltiples moretones y lesiones - no me digas, de Hakura no lo creería. - le podría traer consecuencias negativas a usted.- si Mai, ya lo pensé.

\- Gracias por el informe Mai-san, puede retirarse.

Claramente había pensado en ello. Al día siguiente, ordene que me tuvieran mi mascota lista temprano y se la lleve a Youko, una colega de medicina. Debido a la múltiples heridas, golpes, caídas, hasta una costilla rota que al parecer es de ayer, realice un extenso informe, si a eso le agregamos la anemia, destrucción y el informe de un psicólogo de los traumas, me fue suficiente documentación para quitarle la patria potestad a Hakura. Diría que por mis cuentas de millones, o por mi extensa lista de carreras y títulos, me concedieron a mi mascota pero ni siquiera me dieron lugar a mencionarlos. De cualquier manera los he dejado en escrito todo, me convendrá bastante después. Solo la mención de mi apellido me abrió la puerta que era mía. Natsuki Fujino

* * *

No he tratado palabra con ella, solo de vez en cuando me habla a lo que yo solo afirmo o niego con un movimiento de la cabeza, lo bueno de ello es que no me obliga a hablar.

De tanto en tanto se pierde mirándome como queriendo atravesar mi piel y ver que estoy pensando, eso me da de cierto modo miedo, y escalofríos.

En estos días me ha tenido de tour por distintos médicos, viendo y analizando a que se debe mudismo, pero no han encontrado nada. Como conclusión de ello he terminado en 2 veces por semana con la psicóloga. Ahora piensen esto, sino le hablo a la castaña que me rescato de esa pocilga que le hace pensar que le voy a hablar a la gorda de anteojos que se hace la amiga, esos juegos no sirven psicóloga, soy muda no tarada… Aveces no entiendo a los adultos. Es mas hasta a Mai le hablaría pero se porta tan molesta e insistente conmigo para sacarme palabra que he desistido a ello. Seguro que abro la boca y la pelirroja tetona hasta el Dni* me hará desembuchar*. Según esas explicaciones y el posible trauma, tengo que verla hasta nuevo aviso a la gorda.

Dado que le han explicado a la señora de la casa que no tengo incapacidad para aprender y que mi mudismo se debe a un posible trauma del pasado, o sea que no soy tarada, Fujino ha decidido meterme en una escuela de esas que esta llena de pijos de todos lados. No me ha dado explicaciones obviamente, e ignoro quien es Fujino-sama pero no cualquiera tiene un servicio personal, una casa de película, mas bien una mansión, y me consiguió un cupo en la gran escuela de Fukka school o sea quien se supone que es. Es hija de un presidente o miembro de los Yakuza que se supone, que piense de ella. Lo único que se de ella, es que se esta haciendo cargo de mi, que es mi tutora o algo así, que le vale un comino de lo que diga o haga, que es mas fría que el Perito Moreno, que con una mirada hace helar la sangre a cualquiera, y en especial que gracias a ella ya no me golpean en el orfanato. Cierto en medio de esas múltiples consultas me llevaron ante levantarme mi remera, y oh sorpresa al encontrar en ella moretones. Creo que Aoi omitió esos detalles ante la señora, pero la doctora esa amiga de Fujino se lo dijo, ella le explico que estaba en un orfanato y de allí me recogió la cara de la doctora Touko-sensei pues fue como decirlo un poema por que por un lado, expresaba enojo y a la vez reprobación. A final de ese día mi mirada de Fujino cambio, ella no dijo nada, me consigo una psicóloga, un colegio, y me llevo a comer en un restaurante que tenia una junta, ella mintió que era hija de su primo que me cuidaba por el mero hecho de camaradería. Acepte su mentira, valla a saber que pensaba de mi, o con que fines me tenia, pero había hecho bastante por mi. En algún momento llegue a pensar que era de esas personas de trata de blancas, pero si ni en la casa esta, así que decline. Seguimos el camino, luego volvimos a casa, y con su tono normal me dijo firmemente que era hora de ir a la cama.

-Natsuki- me dijo cuando encaraba para el cuarto.- No te preocupes no volverás allí, no dejare que te hagan daño- me susurro a centímetros de mi rostro, podía sentir su perfume de la cercanía. Como rayos se había acercado a mi tanto? Acto seguido no tengo idea, perdí el conocimiento.

DNI*= Documento Nacional de Identidad

Desembuchar*: hablar algo que tenias guardado

* * *

Esta es mi humilde historia es la primera asi que le pediría que sean no sean duros.


	3. Su primera palabra

Hoy la verdad que a mi parecer fue un dia muy extraño, Shizuru la he visto nerviosa pero a la vez mas furiosa que nunca. Hoy ha llegado un hombre lleno de canas, se ve que bastante mayor, y se han encerrado en su estudio hace horas que llevan allí. Se escuchan gritos, pero no se distingue a saber que es lo que dicen. Me he sentado en la escalera, para escuchar pero ni caso, no se escucha nada. Del cansancio me he dormido del aburrimiento…

Aveces las revelaciones más profundas se dan de hechos mínimos..

Mi nombre Shizuru Fujino, si la misma hija del multimillonario Fujino, del dueño de Fujino S&A. ese apellido a sido agridulce para mi vida, me ha abierto tantas puertas pero también me ha negado miles de cosas. La historia de mi vida, es que soy para todo mundo la simple nena de papá que hace todo cuanto se lo pidan, todo lo que se le ordene, como un robot. Esa era el presagio de mi vida hasta mis 13 años, dos años después que mi madre nos abandonaran ese fue el tiempo que aguante a mi padre y a sus miles de porque, de restricciones, de exigencias, hasta allí la correa ya no me dejaba respirar y me la arranque. Me marche de casa, mande todo al carajo con respecto a lo que el decía. Solo me fui, del dinero que era mio, que mi madre me había dejado después de su huida cobarde, y de sus escuetas cartas de te extraño llenas de dinero que ella creía que compensaban su mera falta y su total desentimiento del cuidado de mi persona, con ello la metí en un banco ayudada de Anh LU, mi tutora de la escuela, y porque mentir mi más cercana en ese momento. Ella entraba en 2 año de economía, ella me enseño a invertir en la bolsa, y mientras cursaba la escuela media me comenzó a pasar todos sus apuntes. me alquile una pocilga mientras comenzó a hacerme de algo, y claro de la mano de mi "amiga" comenzó a perfilar de mí una gran persona que sabía cómo pararse en la vida. Mis acciones comenzaron a crecer conseguí mediante mi gran apellido facilidades para tomar los exámenes adelantados, por ello antes de los 14 años ya había recibido mi título de la secundaria, a mi apellido, a quedarme estudiando cual burro de carga libro tras libro, tras cargarme en mi todo lo que podía. Con Economía hice exactamente el mismo método, daba exámenes en condición de libre lo que me ahorraba demasiado tiempo de modo que sin siquiera haber presenciado una clase me encontraba en tercer año, por ello mi sensei se sintió bajada de su puesto y menospreciada de ser menos inteligente que yo, y me mando al caño. Eso y que además ya había encontrado juguete nuevo, una pelirroja preescolar. Dentro de mí me dolió, pero seamos sinceros me ayudo, aunque nunca lo reconoceré en voz audible a ello. En esos tiempos seguí escalando años, era fácil solo presentar mi identificación y excusarme que mediante los innumerables viajes de mi padre en los que debía acompañarlo que no podía concurrir a clases, eso y una gran pizca de sonrisas, halagos y palo y a la bolsa, eran mios los profesores, me daban la bibliografía y en cuestión de semanas me saltaba año de carrera, era impresionante todos me tenían devoción y admiración pero la verdad a mi ni me pelan. en medio de mi graduación con mis flamante 15 años conoci al que se iba a convertir mi amigo y co-autor de la mas prestigiosa marca de autos del país, Kanzaki Reito, un moreno que te derrite con la mirada. Sin saberlo en la graduación comenzamos a charlar y comenzamos algo que termino en juntar nuestro dinero en un sueño que el deseaba, en un negocio que ni debo de ocuparme, solo me presento en las reuniones que son realmente importantes ya que soy la fundadora con Reito, de modo que solo lo hago por formalidad, y el deposita miles en mi cuenta cada mes. Con él comenzamos una estrecha amistad , debido a este hecho de ceros creciendo en mi lugar sin más que hacer que mostrar cara bonita de vez en cuando, pues me dedique a alimentar mi ego en el hecho de seguir colgando títulos en mi pared. me cambie de lugar, dejando la pocilga y me compre la señora casa, y contrate gente hasta para que me decida que ponerme. La tragedia-suerte de ello es que no encontré a nadie a la taya ya que los ouffit que elegían me hacían poner de colores de la rabia, me canse. Me asesore en ello y busque a alguien decente, mas bien hice un bendito casting casi de diseñadores y cuando por fin encontré a una chica que en serio juraría que es un chico, Akira Okuzaki, una maestra de la moda que me enseño realmente le dio materización a toda la ropa que quería, un dia le hice la propuesta que pongamos una marca de ropa, la verdad es por que no tengo juventud y dinero como para tres vidas, asi que ni caso ella ni se lo pensó y lo hicimos. Resumiendo nos fue tan bien que tenemos una de las revistas de moda mas vendidas a nivel internacional, de manera que nuevamente dinero fácil. Y otra empresa para mi nombre y propietario por asociación.

Todo iba en paz, hasta el bendito día en el que recibí mi matricula y titulo de médico, si que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra de economista a doctor, pero ni necesito trabajar para que importarme mi relación. Con mi capricho colgado en la pared, no se cómo llego ello a los oídos de mi padre y si se armó la tercera guerra mundial ese día, sin importar nada me grito que era una inconsciente que no sabía hacer nada, digo yo el no vio el imperio donde vivo; que no sabía hacer nada que soy una caprichosa, y cuantas cosas se le paso por la cabeza, pero esta vez no me quede cabeza gacha sino que saque mis uñas y solté cuanta amargura llevaba guarda durante años, le refleje mi cuenta de billones en sus narices, le refleje mis títulos y en especial le estampe en la cara de que sin el me había ido mucho mejor. El solo me dijo que era una caprichosa y que no sabia ser agradecida, que no podía cuidar ni de mi misma. Que era tan egoísta que lo único que amaba era alimentar mi ego. Y eso desato en mi el terremoto, al marcharse el de mi hogar solo corri a ese lugar de mala muerte que atendia Hakura y que le daba una limosnas para liberar un poco la carga de mi alma de vez en cuando. Al llegar que mas decir, diría que era deprimente pero para eso hay que tener compasión, salvo el hecho de que Hakura los usa como saco de boxeo creo que nada mas me llamo la atención. Eso hasta que la fuerza de gravedad hizo entrar a alguien que sin saberlo cambiaria todo.

Shizuru - una voz ronca me saco de mis pensamientos. Seguido de un apretón fuerte. Abri los ojos, lentamente. Tratando de enfocar, no lo crei.

Es como un extraño juego del destino me entere de tu nombre porque perdiste el conocimiento, hoy te escucho pronunciar el mio por que lo perdi yo.


	4. Primer encuentro cercano

Shizuru – si esa fue mi primera palabra en la casa, ella se había desmayado luego de una discusión con su padre, me dijo Mai. Me asuste que se supone que hacia de nada salio de la sala y me vio segundo después se hallaba en el piso. Le avise a Mai, la verdad no entiendo tenia una presión en el pecho que me estaba ahogando. Gracias al cielo reacciono, Mai le hizo oler perfume o que se yo. Sentí un alivio al ver esos orbes rojos mirándome nuevamente que la palabra fluyo sola, ella me miro con cara de susto lo que me hizo dar cuenta de mi error. Acto seguido Mai me miro y se desmayo. Esto me esta preocupando. Luego que hicimos volver a la pechugona. Y que esta me samarrio como costal de papas interrogándome y queriéndome preguntar todo que me paso, por que no habla etc.

Mai-san prepáreme un te si es tan amable, y el desayuno de Natsuki- dijo Shizuru mientras se masajeaba la sien. Mai entendío la indirecta.

si Fujino-sama- acto seguido desaparecio. Me quede mirando mis tenis.

¿Natsuki me tiene miedo?- dijo en tono sugerente, hasta las orejas me sonroje.

Fujino-sama- dije en un susurro en reproche.

Jijijiji- comenzó a reir de manera que me dejo imnotizada.

Natsuki no es bueno que desnudes con la mirada a tu onee-sama Natsuki- dijo en tono apenado

Onee-samaaaaaa!- grite me había hecho sonrojar. Demasiado, la respuesta de ella fue una sonrisa sincera.

¿Onee-sama se encuentra bien?- dije en un susurro. Como respuesta mi onee solo me sonrio, me hizo una caricia con el envez de su mano en mi mejilla

Si Natsuki estoy bien, no te preocupes por ello ¿si?- me dijo con esa mirada profunda.

Si Onee- mi voz fue un pequeño susurro que hasta dude que me escuchara.

Vamos que tienes escuela pequeña- y me tendio la mano. Shizuru era mucho mayor que yo, me superaba obviamente en altura yo apenas y de puntillas llegaba solo ante su cintura. La tarde paso sin mayores.

En la cocina

Tohika-san- dijo una voz cantarina. A espaldas de dicha persona.

Si Fujino-sensei que se le ofrece- dijo tragando toda la saliva de golpe, Shizuru emanaba un aura negra y sus ojos eran rojo fuego.

Si vuelve a sacudir a la niña de ese modo será el ultimo dia de su vida, un dia muy largo y traumante hasta su ultimo respirar, ¿queda claro?- dijo en tono macabro, que casi hace que Mai se orine encima del temor.

Si Fuuuuuuuuujino- sama- dijo taramudeando.

Ok- dijo y se fue. Desde la puerta- por cierto muy rico el te gracias- la pelirroja solo asentio

Esa mujer si que da miedo- dijo quitándose el sudor helado de la frente.

* * *

Holis Bueno aqui voy se que esta algo corto asi que les actualizo pronto. Muchas gracias a los comentarios y a la gente que lo esta leyendo. Si les parece ayudarme o decirme que piensan de la historia les leo gustosa. Lo apreciaria mucho gracias.

Adonei: te entiendo totalmente la verdad creo que tampoco entiendo je todo se va armando en el mundo de mi cabeza de manera progresiva jejeje espero que te guste el progreso

A.J: Gracias, eso espero que cumpla tu espectativa de mis letras, je hare lo posible gracias x el comentario me has animado. Aqui te dejare varios, he bien valla saliendo les ire dejando. Gracias x la atencion de leer y escribir, saludos

Kazumi S: je me alegro que te halla gustado de verdad que estoy alegre por ello, aqui como buena hada madrina les dejare mis pensamientos de esta historia medio loca jejej espero difruten...

Sin mas les agradezco y les actualizare pronto. De modo que soy nueva en esto y algo indesisa si ven que hay errores les doy mis disculpas pero aveces en corregir acabo perdiendo el contenido que queria poner. Intentare mejorar, mis mejores deseos gente bonita. cuantemen como les parece, y como no que les pasa, con la historia... je kisu


	5. Problemas en el Paraiso

Gracias por sus comentarios. Haber aclarare una duda, cuando Shizuru se adopta a Natsuki, la edad de Shizuru es de 15 años y la de Natsuki es de 10 años... Obviamente la edades no concuerdan con la del anime pero, debi adecuarla para que me den cuentas. A medida que la historia trascurre se entiende que los tiempos tambien, igual ire guiandoles... sin mas que decir amores aqui va, espero les guste

* * *

Mi recomendacion es escuchar la cancion: Todo me da igual de Pignoise mientras leen este capitulo

* * *

Problemas en el paraíso

Si me preguntaran, todo comenzó el dia que ese engendro se pareció en casa. Asi sin previo aviso, a la hora del desayuno estaba antes mis ojos una rata sentada. Sue pelos disparejos de color verde claro, llamaban la atencion. Pero algo en sus ojos escondia locura, no podia quitarle la mira. Considere varias veces el hecho de haberme vuelto loca, pues hasta la misma Shizuru a su lado no parecia notarle. Shizuru con su cafe en mano y el periodico en la otra era absolutamente absorta de la situacion que observaba. La posibilidad de que tal vez aun me hallare durmiendo cruzo mi cabeza. Lo mas logico es pensar que si uno duerme ¿quiere despertar no?¿Tal vez en mis descuido me habia desmayo sin recordarlo? Puede que me halla golpeado la cabeza nuevamente. Seguramente Mai-san esta buscando el perfume para despertarme.

\- Shizuru- oneesama - Dijo el extraño bicho. Todo se habia vuleto demasiado extraño. ,Mas que un sueño parecia una pesadilla.

\- Natsuki! DEJE DE HACER ESO, VOLVARAS EL DESAYUNO Y VERAS! -Dijo el grito.

Es el trato que anda teniendo Shizuru últimamente conmigo. Me quede tranquila, callada, sumisa, no era tiempo de agitar las agus tan temprano. Ademas azotar mi cabeza me provoco un poco de mareo. Rogue dentro de mí que si se trataba de un sueño que Mai púdiera despertarme rapidamente. Desayunamos, subi por mis utiles y marchamos. Nada mas, ni una expliacion, ni una presentacion, nada Fujino-san no era de esas personas que detallan. Ciertamente era su casa, pero considere que no es el hecho que compro un florero nuevo y de repente lo dejas alli siempre. Pero no pregunte, al menos a Fujino-san. Aoi me dio una escueta respuesta diciendo que se trataba de una cercana de Shizuru. Algo que no lograba entender del todo. ¿Que se supone que significa cercanas?. Al cabo de unos dias mis dudas se aclararon cuando la nueva mascota se colaba en la habitación de Fujino cada noche, de donde llegaban sonidos a mi habitación. Todo cambio, pero no como una vuelta de paguina, sino como un huracan que se llevara todo a su paso. La paciencia de Shizuru era menor, siempre iracible, siempre molesta, siempre refiriendose a mi de manera despectiva y brusco trato. Lo acepto Fujino-san jamas fue una princesa encantadora, pero tampoco fue el ogro que estaba siendo. Shizuru la persona que consideraba mi salvadora se había convertido en la persona que me mantenía nada mas. El trato de mi tutora hacia mi persona solo se limitaba a darme ordenes, gritos, y hasta en algunas ocaciones cuando le sacaba de las casillas me dio una cachetada. Debo aceptar que mas fue mayor a ello, pero ello no mengua la fuerza que tenia. Reucerdo la primera cachetada que me dio, fue tan fuerte dentro de mi que se vino un tsunami de emociones, mi cabeza comenzó a doler las voces dentro de ella gritaban tan fuerte que comenze a darla contra la pared intentando acallarlas. Consecuencia perdi el conocimiento, menosmal que Mai san es de esas personas que melodean mi cuarto cada hora asi que me encontró. Mi habla dentro de la casa se volvió un pequeña frase repetitiva "Si Fujino-sensei" asi, sin mas Shizuru, sin mas oneesama, sin mas emociones. Me encerre en una capsula tan profunda, que ni Mai podía entrar. Mi rostro vivía con el seño fruncido, mis calificaciones se volvieron un desastre, y mi comportamiento hacia que Mai estuviera todas las semanas en el instituto escuchando los llamados de atencion que me daban. Nunca había entendido porque no me expulsaban. Habia hecho todo lo posible para la expulsion: quemar bancos, tirar bombas de olor en el curso, levantar las polleras a las profesoras jovenes, no respetar los horarios, marcharme cuando quisiera, no entrar a clases y agarrarme a golpes con mis compañeros. Tiempo después me entere que su majestad Fujino era dueña de dicha institución, hecho por el cual no me podían expulsar. Mai no le decía nada a Fujino de mis desastres de comportamiento, aunque si me sermoneaba seguido, intentaba ayudarme. La Fujino sama solo estaba enterada de mis notas que eran un desastre sobre humano, me quito todo juego de video juego, televisión, prácticamente dejo pelada mi habitación. Lo que élla no sabia o no recordaba es que vivía en un orfanato lo que allí no tienes nada, por ello me escapaba al jardín y me subia a los arboles, cazaba cuanto pájaro se me atravesaba y con la sangre de estos pintaba el auto de fujino. Me escabullia de casa iba horas tras horas a caminar. La verdad en casa era un dolor de cabeza. Ello, sumado al hecho que la señora de la casa no me tenia paciencia como en otros tiempos, la relación no mejoraba. Cada dia que pasaba en esa casa nacia de mi una rabia incotenible, un enojo desmedido al no poder controlar la situación. Primeramente hacia Shizuru por permitir todo ello, segundamente a Tomoe. La diferencia entre ellas, es que Shizuru en algun momento hizo algo bueno por mi, motivo por el cual no podia odiarle tan vementemente como a Tomoe que solo sabia sacarme dolor y heridas.

Nunca digas no me puede ir peor

La noche fue desagradable. Shizuru se paso toda la noche con esa mujersuela en su habitacion. Los gritos lograban atravesar las paredes y escuchaba a toda la digna presencia de mi tutora gimiendo el nombre de Tomoe. Ciertamente que he crecido, pero carajo es mi mentora, que se pague un hotel pensaba mientras enrollaba la almohada en mi cabeza. Pense donde pinche estaba la asistente social, porque nunca vino a ver si esta loca me hizo algo. Rabia germinaba dentro de mi, crecia como un agujero negro tragando todo lo que podia ayudarme en positivo. Ese dia ni entre a clases solo me fui simplemente por ahí, no podia quitarme la jaqueca y el asco. Solo vague por las calles, estirar las piernas, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería olvidarme de todo. Necesitaban aire mis pulmones asi que solamente corri, aunque mis piernas sentían luego de un tiempo que no daban mas segui corriendo tan fuerte que ya el dolor no se siente, corri hasta que la voces y recuerdos se quedaron apagados por el sonido de mi corazón latiendo en mis oídos. Todo lo que Shizuru me había enseñado, mirar a los lados antes de cruzar, observar los autos, saludar a la gente mayor, no correr en la vereda, nunca saltarme a mis clases, ser un ejemplo. Todo lo rompi en el mero hecho de buscar alivio, de esa presión en el pecho que me angustia. Lo habia logrado, o al menos al estar subiendo y bajando abruptamente debido al ejecicio ya no era tan obvia. Me tire en medio de la arena, había llegado hasta un parque, de quien sabe donde. Solo miraba el cielo era azul bello. Me quede ahí perdida en mis pensamientos, en los recuerdos de Shizuru, en los pocos que tenia, los de este ultimo tiempo, en los cambio a ese nivel conmigo. Y en medio de ello, hice lo que odio hgacer, me deje ser, llore. Llore cada lagrima guardada, llore tanto tiempo que crei secarme. Perdi sentido del tiempo y del espacio solo lloraba, todo a mi alrededor no existia. Cuando volvi a ser conciente de mi, descubri que llovia pero la congoja aun continuaba. No deseaba moverme, me sente y deje que en ese vaho de lagrimas sea lavado por la misma lluvia. No entiendo que paso. No entiendo por que sentía todo eso, Shizuru no tenia obligaciones conmigo, élla solo me mantenía. Pero no entendia sentía tantas cosas dentro de mí. Ese dia recordé ese momento en el orfanato. Es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo antes de mi vida con Shizuru, recuerdo que jugando en la escalera a deslizarnos con la tabla, caerme. No, me empujaron. La tarada de Nao me empujo. Una ventana nueva en mi mente se abrio... ¿Nao?...Cierto ¿donde estará la gata esa?. ¿Y los chicos?. Por primera vez en mi vida recordé que el mundo no se basaba solo en mí. De cierto modo debajo de ello en el techo de Fujino me olvide de todo, y vivi bajo su vida planeada, olvidando todo. Solo obedeciéndole. Ese dia pensé en algo, que jamas se me ocurrio pensar… ¿y mis padres?¿Donde estan?

La duda comenzó a carcomerme la cabeza. Quería recordar, quería saber que había sucedido, quería encontrarlos aunque debiera mover cielo y tierra. Comence a indagar para ello tuve que rondar lo mas oscuro de los barrios bajos por información. Fujino me pasaba un dinero para mis gastos-caprichos personales asi que con ello comenze a hacer de mis cosas. De cualquier manera como toda Fujino la falta de lo que se diría responsabilidad comenzó a querer arreglarla con dinero. De igual manera, la mujer estaba podrida en dinero, asi que al desear algo le pedia a Mai que se lo trasmitiera a ella. La vida con Fujino habia cambiado, élla habia cambiado. No desayunaba en casa, ni cenaba. Llegaba a deshoras, con una pinta de haberse bebido hasta el agua de las padedes de los bares. Su cuarto se habia vuelto una pasarela de mujer, cada dia una diferente. Aunque la unica recurrente era la famosa Tomoe-chan, como le decía la mismisima Fujino. No conocia toda la historia, pero escuche que Tomoe era parte de la edición de la revista, revista propiedad de Fujino. Era extraño, pues Tomoe era de las familia de Maguerite, una de las ricas de todo Europa, pero se ve que era mas interesante andar bajo las faldas de Shizuru que de sus negocios familiares. No recuerdo desde que tiempo llevamos esta rutina, se siente como si hubieran pasado años o tal vez si pasaron, no lo se.

Debido a los viajes de Tomoe, Fujino sale de farra, y debido a que Fujino no esta, yo hago lo que se me da la gana. Tomando mis propias deliberaciones: salgo como se me da la gana y regreso del mismo modo. Como el humor de fujino es de perro rebioso, nadie se atreve a decirle nada de lo que hago. Saben que podría costarle la vida. He abandonado todas las extracurriculares y pienso seriamente en dejar de igual manera la escuela.

Todo tiene un final:

El error comenzo en meter a Nao en casa. Alli las dos estábamos en medio de la pieza ella como siempre, ella acosándome y yo, pasada de cerveza. Acabe seguiendole el juego. ¿Por que no? Terminamos besándonos en medio de ese tonto reto, ¿por que no? Justo, mi bendita suerte me mando a Fujino. ¿Por que no? Como nunca entra a mi habitación, entro en el preciso instante donde le quitaba la remera a Nao acercandome a su brazier. El grito de Fujino me aturdio, a mi y a medio mundo. Quede en shock, paralizada. Ella entro, corrió a Nao, mientrar le prohibia que se acercara a mi, y a su casa. Amenazaba llevarle presa, y menosmal que el guardia personal se llevo a Nao porque Fujino era capaz de matarle a golpes. La escena siguiente de que desaparecio mi amiga, fue epica. Me grito de todo yo no podia contestar, mi cuerpo se habia paralizado. La ira de Fujino crecia ante mis faltas de respuestas, acabe en el piso mientras ella sacada totalmente de sus casillas me pateaba. Crei que moriría en ese momento, imágenes llenaban mi mente.

Sus gritos me llegaban como un eco. Me gritaba del hecho que ella me daba todo, que se deslomaba para que tenga lo mejor, que era una ingrata al pagar de ese modo su gratitud acostándome con una prostituta, en su casa y miles de cosas que ya no escuchaba. La rabia que venia produciendo desde hacia tiempo se encontraba a punto de estallar. Y asi sucedio. Le grite que era dueña de hacer lo que quisiera con su casa pero que a Nao la respetaria. Sus ojos parecía fuego, brazas encendidas.

\- Es lo que aprendi de usted Fujino sama -dije con todo el desden.

\- O es acaso que su enojo es por el hecho Nao es pobre que la menosprecia con respecto a las damicelas que atienden sus necesidades -segui atacando

\- Digame en que se diferencia a Tomoe –chan, a unos ceros en su cuenta bancaria?– le dije y se que eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Le hizó trastrabillar de rabia, se acercó a mi a paso lento como torturándome con la espera. La cachetada que me propino me dejo sus dedos pintados en azules en el rostro. El semblente de rabia que poseia era macabro. Me trajo recuerdos. Se marcho sin mas aireada de la casa. Llore nuevamente sin poder expresar el desbordamiento emocional que estaba sintiendo.

\- Te pasaste Natsuki, te lo dije - me decía Mai mientras me ofrecia un vaso de agua y sobaba mi espalda intentando calmarme. Pero de igual manera era demasiado, ya las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas para que volvieran a su cause.

Los días pasaron, el ultimo lugar del que tenia recuerdos era el orfanato de Hakura, aunque no fue el único lugar donde estuve. Mi mente comenzaba a colar los recuerdos que antes estaban trabados. La cachetada de Fujino me habia llevado a golpes viejos, gritos, el horror de escuchar como abusaban de las niñas, recordé mis ojos frios, para mi desgracia Shizuru había quebrado una barrera de mi mente habia clausurado. Había roto esa barrera que me protegia de dolores pasados, eso que mi memoria había ocultado de mi misma por amor. Recorde el propio abuso del mismísimo Tate a mis 4 años. Todo el dolor se cargo en mi, todo ello colapso mi sistema nervioso, mental, sentimental. Acabo haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo. La depresión me llego de una manera tan profunda que no vei salida a nada. Escuchaba mientras dormia gritos en mis sueños, y siempre ese sueño recurrente del grito de una mujer. En una noche siempre ese grito que partia el silencio, siempre esa cortina blanca que se mueve en la habitación oscura, siempre me caigo, siempre hay sangre en mis manos. Siempre despierto gritando agitada. Esa pesadilla ha sido recurrente en medio de mis días por meses. Mai ha persuadido a Shizuru que me lleve a un medico esta obvio se lo delego a ella. Aquí estoy con esa vieja loca que pretende que hable. La psicóloga. Solo me quedo mirando el cuadro y me abtengo del mundo, que mas da.

Según la psicóloga debo buscar algo que me ayude a canalizar mi dolor. Poder hacer punto vacio en ello. La depresión me ha hecho perder kilos, fumo como chimenea, obvio en Fujino no esta enterada de este detalle. Intennto hacerlo demasiado lejos en el enorme patio dando con los limites y ahí surto paquetes de cerrillas. Apesto a alcohol. Ya ni me importa si llego antes o después de Fujino, nada me importa. Todo dentro de mi de algún modo ha muerto. No me queda nada. He comenzado a cortarme, bajo mi pantalón están las marcas que callan mi dolor interno. He podido al menos descubrir mis dilemas. Una no aceptación a mi creciente homosexualidad, sumado al incidente que mis padres fueron torturado ante mis ojos por un asesino. Por Tate, mi tio, quien ademas me violo. El maltrato físico y psicologico del los orfanatos que di vuelta. Son mucho para una persona. Mas cuando quien decide cuidarte por mera disposicion personal se desentiende totalmente de ti. Con Shizuru habia creido que encontraba una puerta hacia algo distinto al dolor, talvez mas cercano a lo que se pueda llamar felicidad. Pero sospecho que eso solo existe en los cuentos, o al menos para mi persona. ¿Que hay de Mai?, pues son dos cuestiones totalmente distintas. Mai es esa persona que es capaz de cuidarme y darme una ayuda. Es esa persona que deseas verle feliz. Pero Fujino para mi es quien puede llegar a desbordar mis emociones, que me sientoo desmayar con una mirada suya. Fujino es mi angel salvado que en algun momento me hizo creer en el amor. Es quien logra moverme el bote, por quien volvi a hablar, quien me cuido, me sonría y a eso a mi me llenaba el alma. Mai es mas como mi mejor amiga, y lo mas parecido a una madre que he tenido, pero Fujino es por quien perderia la cabeza. Fujino la única persona que me abri mi corazón para amarle y me desprecio al tiempo. Que me engatuzo en sus planes y me tiro al aburrirse.

Las cosas no mejoraron:

\- ERES UNA DESAGRACIDA TE HE DADO TODOOOOO CUANTO HAS PEDIDO, TODO CUANTO HAS QUERIDO NI RESPETO ME TIENES, TE SAQUE DE ESE LUGAR DE MALA MUERTE Y ERES UN DESASTRE TE CONVERTISTE EN UN DELINCUENTE!- me dijo, al volver de retirarme de la comisaria. La policía me habia atrapado en una pelea callejera donde casi mato a un tipo. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez.

\- Fujino la policía ya se fue deja de actuar que te importo - dije y comenze a subir la escalera al cuarto

\- Natsuki, NATSUKIII! - ME GRITO, al dejarle hablando sola.

\- TE ESTOY HABLANDO DESAGRADECIDA!- dijo. Les presento a mi nuevo apodo. En realidad la que me llamaba asi era Tomoe y bueno obvio se le pego a la señora.

\- Es verdad soy una desagradecida, nunca te he agradecido nada - le dije mirándole a los ojos, hace años que ni lo hacia.

– gracias Shizuru por sacarme de ese lugar, y traerme para ser tu juguete, y por cierto ganaste la apuesta con tu padre? – dije con toda la carga cinica que podia dotar mis palabras. Debo aceptar que Shizuru quedo de una pieza delante de mi. Helada, no pudo articular palabra. Por primera vez podia hablar y no pensaba privarme de ello.

\- Gracias por ignorarme, por dejar que Tomoe me trate como le de la gana, gracias porque mientras no estaba, ella me golpeaba, gracias por traerme a una mansión para que sea aun mas infeliz que en la mierda de orfanato que vivía. Gracias Shizuru por mostrarme que la vida vale una mil basura. Que solo fui solo uno de tus juguetes, que pasado el capricho, solo me ignoraste. – dije impasiva, sin poder soportarlo mas le hice una reverencia.

-Nose que seria mi vida sin ti Fujino-sama - dije mirando su expresión ahora parecía un toro confundido, bufaba para respirar, y estaba colarada de la rabia.

\- Si Fujino-sama no le molesta, su juguete se va a descanzar- dije y me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Vi dolor en sus ojos, pero aun no reaccionaba.

\- Tu no eres un juguete Natsuki - me dijo en un susurro.

\- No Fujino, soy tu capricho personal, como lo es todo en la casa. Desde tus putas hasta el menu que se sirve. La diferecia conmigo es que tengo multiples usos como ser la bolsa de boxeo de Tomoe chan- dije con cinismo. Ella apreto sus puños, pero no me respindio nada.

\- Puedes guardar tu dinero Fujino, gracias por lo que has dado pero no quiero sufrir mas. Ya nada me importa, ojala tengas buena vida, me voy-dije. Mientras encaraba mi rumbo a la puerta de salida.

No me lleve mas que ropa que tenia puesta, el móvil estaba adentro, la guitarra. Abandone todo allí, solo me lleve mi moto. Le habia comprado con lo que había ganado de las peleas. Y me largue a conducir, me pase días en la carretera comenze un viaje sin lugar definido solo cargaba combustible compraba algo para no morir de hambre ni sed y me encaminaba por el surcado de la autopistas. Muchas veces cai debido a la velocidad, pero por dentro no sentía nada asi que calculen por fuera. Conduje andando de errante durante meses. No quería nada. Solo me anegue y llegue hasta una parada donde se veía el mar. Allí me refugie. Me quede mirando el mar. Ahí cuando corrimos con mamá escapando del tipo. Mamá sangraba demasiado, el bárbaro la había violado, tenía la cara ensangrentada de golpes. Escapamos cuando ella le dio con un jarron al tipo, abriéndole una herida a él, una ultima esperanza para escapar a nosotras. Subimos al auto, y Saeko mi madre, arranco cerca de la carretera cuando creimos haberlo perdido, nos dimos cuenta que nos seguía. Esa noche llovia, llovia como si el cielo se desahogara. Terminamos debarrancando el auto, el asesino nos siguió el mato lo que quedaba de mamá. Creyo que por el choque y mi cuerpo hecho un desparramo en medio de lo que solia ser un auto me dejo ahí.

\- Mamá - dije recordándole. Lagrimas prófugas se salían de mis ojos. Pensé en todo, lo que podría haber sido si mi madre estuviera aqui conmigo. Todo por culpa de ese mal nacido. Mire el horizonte me valia un comino todo. Lo único que quería era venganza.

\- Tate vas a desear nunca haber nacido – dije al aire. Vocifere

* * *

Pov Narrador

Shizuru desesperadamente le buscaba por lo que quedaba de la tierra, y nada. Cada dia su desesperación era peor cada dia sentía que algo se moria comenzó a perder peso las ojeras ya no eran disimulas por el mejor maquillaje ella simplemente solia llorar y una amargura carcomia su ser. Su salud comenzaba a menguar. Parecía un alma en pena que solo pronunciaba su nombre. Como un suspiro, dicen que el suspiro es el aire que sobra de los pulmones, pero su nombre en sus labios era una su corazón que lloraba su ausencia.


	6. Si no olvido morire

Buenas como han estado amados lectores, les dejo la nueva act, se que es algo diferente el formarto a lo que viene siendo, pero es bueno proar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.. Les informo les voy a ir dejando una canción ya sea para que la escuchen en lo que va el capitulo o un momento… nose le da otro toque como aun llega mas, la música ayuda a mejorar todo. Si quieren recomendarme music, agradecida y obviamente espero leerle también.

* * *

AUDIO recomendación: Crimen – Gustavo Cerati (video original)

* * *

(Shizuru lentamente miraba la ventana suspirando) comienza a cantar esa canción que salía dentro suyo

 _La espera me agotó_

 _no se nada de vos_

 _dejaste tanto en mí_

(Natsuki)

 _En llamas me acosté_

 _y en un lento degradé_

 _supe que te perdí_ (el recuerdo de Shizuru su boca, su rostro todo me atormentaba, el solo recordar como disfrutaba con alguna mujer en este momento hacia nacer una tsunami de rabia dentro de mi)

 _¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_

 _si no olvido, moriré_ (Shizuru por que? PORQUEEEEEEE- LLORA MI CORAZÓN POR VOS)

 _y otro crimen quedará_

 _otro crimen quedará_

 _sin resolver_

(Shizuru)

 _Una rápida traición_

 _y salimos del amor_ ( ESTUPIDA SOY UNA ESTUPIDA POBRE NATSUKI)

 _tal vez me lo busqué._ (SI NAT, VUELVE LO SIENTO, se larga a llorar desesperada Shizuru)

(Natsuki)

 _Mi ego va a estallar_

 _ahí donde no estás_

 _oh… los celos otra vez_

 _¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_

 _si no olvido moriré_

 _y otro crimen quedará_

 _otro crimen quedará_

 _sin resolver._

(Shizuru buscando a Natsuki en hospitales, morgues, clínicas, en carreras, debajo de puentes recorriendo cada ciudad en busca de la peliazul)

 _No lo sé_

 _cuanto falta no lo sé_

 _si es muy tarde no lo sé_

(Natsuki, siendo atormentada por el recuerdo De su amada)

 _si no olvido, moriré_

 _que otra cosa puedo hacer?_

 _que otra cosa puedo hacer?_

(Natsuki)

 _Ahora sé lo que es perder_

( piensa el oficial; al darse cuenta que no han encontrado una sola huella en la escena, solo el cuerpo del Tate que se halla inertemente en el suelo)

 _Otro crimen quedará_

 _otro crimen quedará_

 _sin resolver_


	7. Se fue

(Recomendación escuchar Se fue de Laura Pausini)

* * *

Han pasado 2 días desde que ella desapareció, que no le hallo, que esos ojos verdes no están en la mesa al desayunar, que esos cabellos azules no me alumbran la vida, que esa pequeña mueca de ceño fruncido no se encuentra cerca de mí. No puede creer que se haya alejado de mí. La busco hasta debajo de las piedras pero no le encuentro huella, no se sabe nada de su presencia, parece simplemente que se haya desaparecido de mi vista. Aún resuena la voz del comisario.

* * *

Una semana atrás

Disculpe comisario, vengo a dejar la denuncia de la desaparición de mi protegida

Si señora, dígame su nombre, el de la persona que desapareció

Señorita señor, mi nombre es Fujino, Fujino Shizuru- dije bien recalcando mi apellido, a lo que el abrí los ojos- y el nombre de mi pupila es Natsuki Fujino

¿Qué sucedió?- me dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a teclear y mirar el computador.

Ella simplemente desapareció, sin dejar huella- y comencé a relatarle como era que se había marchado.

Lo lamento Señorita Fujino quisiera poder ayudarle a buscarla, pero lamento informarle que ella ya cumplió su mayoría de edad, y que tiene el derecho suficiente para irse

APENAS TIENE 17 AÑOS!- Dije fuera de si

No, ella ya tiene 18, exactamente según su testimonio, hace 2 días, cuando se marchó de su casa ella ya había cumplido mayoría de edad- de ahí sus palabras comenzaron a caerme en cámara lenta – Su derecho legal sobre ella ha sido caducado, ella es dueña de sus propias decisiones – si y mientras él me seguía hablando solo pude levantarme, y estrellar una cachetada sobre el rostro de ese hombre

Es una bestia- me dijo el oficial pero poco me importaba- con razón esa pobre chica se marchó- me dijo con sarna mientras se tallaba la mejilla.

 _Desde ese momento no he parado de buscarla, tengo los mejores detectives buscándote, Natsuki juro que te encontrare, aunque me odies, aunque te halla lastimado, aunque sea tan pésima para no poder recordar tu cumpleaños, pero te encontrare. Jure protegerte, y lo voy a hacer, no puedo seguir con esta angustia de saber que algo malo te haya pasado._

* * *

Una pelirroja caminaba distante en medio de la amplia cocina, desde hacia días que ya nada era igual, que todo se había esfumado. Ese dolor solo podía llegar a ser comparado cuando perdí a mi Takumi, mi hermano pequeño.

Desde hacía días que esa medio loca amiga se había esfumado, el día que ella se fue, me largaba de aquí, pero sin esperar al marcharse Natsuki, la misma Fujino la ha buscado por cielo y tierra, hasta debajo de las piedras ha estado en su búsqueda. Por ese motivo aun me hallo aquí, en esta casa, porque en realidad creo que ni siquiera soy consciente del motivo por el que camino, es como que haya perdido el mismo eje de mi motivación. Esa estúpida y testaruda Natsuki, la he visto crecer ante mis ojos, y cuidados. Desde esa niña tímida que era cuando la misma Shizuru fue por ella, la he visto crecer, enojarse hacer berrinches, la he visto esa carita soñadora cuando se duerme, esos cambios de humor. Ese ceño fruncido. Ay dios, si pudiéramos quitarte esa expresión Nastuki, esa cara de enojo, de indiferencia, solía creer que era la misma adolescencia que provocaba ello en ti, pero no. El día que saliste de esta casa me di cuenta que no. El día que te marchaste, que miraste con ese odio a Shizuru, que te alejaste, esa expresión de dolor a recibir su cachetada, ese día, lo entendí. Natsuki baka, no huye de Shizuru huyes de tus sentimientos, sentimientos que niegas, que escondes. Pero como culparte Natsuki, si he visto cómo has sufrido amándola en silencio. Como has esperado por ella, como has cumplido cada capricho de tu loca tutora, para que el apellido no caiga. ¿Cómo culparte Natsuki? Si yo misma te he visto llorar cada vez que ella llega con alguien, que apareció ese ceño fruncido cuando apareció Tomoe en sus vidas, como negar Natsuki después de las noches de vela que he pasado a tu lado mientras llorabas por ella sin entender. Sin saber por que razón simplemente Shizuru te adopto como una mascota. Como negar Natsuki si yo misma seque tus lágrimas el día que vilmente te enteraste que estabas aquí por causa de una estúpida frase del señor Fujino y de la idiota de Shizuru que le gusta llevarlo al extremo. ¿Cómo hacerlo Natsuki?

Quiero encontrarte quiero saber que estas bien. Solo por ti, sigo aquí Natsuki…

* * *

Holis amados lectores, siii he intentado escribir pero la verdad tengo una carpeta llena de archivos de supuestas continuaciones, mis disculpas por mis errores de ortografia, y de redaccion tambien je voy en proceso a mejorar.

Aclaro, algo la mayoria de edad en mi pais es a los 18 años hasta alli acaban digamos los derechos de los padres, nose como seria alli. Bueno en realidad ahora se extendio hasta los 22 pero bueno es dinamica y costumbre del país.

LES CONTESTO SUS DUDAS:

Yurilover: pues 18 aqui lo has descubierto, acerca de lo de Shizuru ya iremos descubriendo juntas porque la verdad mi mente me excluye de la historia jejeje me voy enterando con uds.

Luzy-. en serio? wiiiiiiiiii jejeje q lindo me alegra q te guste

Guest: 18 cuando se va de casa, en la 1ra palabra tiene 10 años

Adonei: jejeje provoque tus emociones jejeje esta genial sipi perdon x las faltas prestare mas atencion

Nefilim:gracias, je si va un poco fuera de serie como la escritora jejeje pero me alegro q te guste

Satou: jeje q bueno q te haya hecho reir je ese un tema del que me gusta que se diviertan ejeje tendre en cuenta tu comentario, gracias x decirme tendre mas cuidado en los dialogos asi les sea mas comodo :*

4: gracias por comentar, je siiip la terminare je tranquilap je saluditos :)

Sin mas les dejo porfa suban comentarios, y avisemen que les parece, prontito les subo mas y disculpas que este sea cortito pero queria irles dejando algo. je Capaz que me tardo un poco en subirles la continuacion pero sepan que no les abandonare je terminare esta historia je confien en mi jejeje gracias por sus comentarios y atencion y tiempo. No duden en dejarme sus dudas y q les parecio, les quiero aunq no les vea.


	8. El mar de tu mirada

Y de pronto desperté con esa bien conocida jaqueca que solo provoca el alcohol, con ese dolor de cuerpo que solo se siente con una buena pelea la noche anterior, con esos bellos segundos en los que tu mente está apagada y no logra colarse ningún pensamiento. Ese pequeño aturdimiento en el que miras a tu alrededor desconociendo todo. Ese bello momento tan añorado para mí, que realmente nada te importa y solamente eres tú en tu estado más puro, sin enojos, sin miedos, sin presiones, sin pasado, sin recuerdos dolorosos, solo tú y ese lugar que intentas descubrir que paso. Y trágicamente esa es la clave de la detonación para la activación de la memoria. En ello ya estás perdido por que de igual manera que tu mente era un simple una marea que calma se mantenía constante ahora se ha vuelto un mero remolino de sensaciones. El recuerdo comienza a hacer estragos, y todo de manera lenta comienza a llegar a mí en recuerdos nítidos. Como si mis ojos fueran cámaras, comienzan a aparecer las fotos de lo que me condenara mi conciencia. La ruta impávida extendida hacia mí con mis manos en el volante, el escondite frio detrás de un bar, mis pies apurando el paso ante la figura de un hombre. Mi mano sosteniendo el frio del arma; el rostro agonizante pidiendo piedad, mi mano impasible dándole fin. Ojos fijos perdiendo el brillo, extinguiéndose toda señal de vida en ellos. Todo ello se agolpa en mi mente de manera incesante ante mi reticencia a ello, es increíble no importa lo mucho que pase, el ser humano nunca dejara de recordar cuando ha dado a fin a una vida bajo su mano. Con mis ojos comienzo a indagar el lugar encontrando pilas de botellas de alcohol rodeando mi departamento me asumen en la certeza que aunque pase todo el tiempo del mundo y tome todo el alcohol del planeta simplemente no pod y no consigo sacarme cada puto detalle.

Me levanto algo aturdida aun pensando en que hacer, un vestido verde decora el piso. Noto el sonido de la ducha, es posible que estar tan absorta en mis pensamientos que abombe mis sentidos. Realmente la mente humana. Como si fuera llamada por mi duda aparece una hermosa mujer atreves de la puerta. Mirándome de manera intrigante mi rostro serio, con una sonrisa entre divertida y perspicaz me llama diciéndome que era muy mala por negarle mi sonrisa desde tan temprano, solo le miro ausente aunque no indiferente a cada una de sus muy pronunciables he apetecibles curvas. Se me parte la cabeza es mi escusa y procedo a tocarme la sien como para afirmar mi declaración. Algo en ella cambia su mirada logra deslumbrar un brillo algo inquietante. "Si deseas te puedo ayudar en ello Natsuki-chan". Repite la pelirroja en modo provocativo procediendo a comenzar a quitándole lentamente la camisa a la peliazul.

"BAAKAAAAA!"- dice en un grito mientras sus mejillas siguen encendidas

Cálmate Natsuki, ya me desquitare en la noche –dice giñando el ojo, y procediendo a colocarse su vestido.

Eres una baka- emite en un susurro cada vez más bajo. llegando a una expresión triste.

La pelirroja solo queda analizando mi rostro, en silencio durante unos segundos. Seguido termina su tarea de colocarse su prenda procede a pedirme ayuda para que acabe de subirle el cierre de su espalda. Con un dejo de cariño y con el amor como si le estuvieras hablando a un niño que sueña con castillos en el aire. Pronuncio su frase final, un frio beso en la mejilla y desapareció por la puerta.

El alcohol sirve para curar las heridas del cuerpo, las del alma solo sirve el amor.

Mi mente divago demasiado en esa afirmación, llegue solo a una conclusión. Ni alcohol, ni una noche de sexo pagado me dan paz, y realmente la sangre de ese infeliz tampoco logro saciar mi alma, ni siquiera dándole venganza.

Me reclino y me aisló en medio del lugar donde es más difícil encontrarme a mí misma, así es, en medio de una multitud de personas corriendo de un lugar a otro.

* * *

Recomendación de la escritora: Poner en YouTube No necesito nada de No te va a Gustar y escuchar antes de comenzar la siguiente parte de relato….

* * *

Recuerdo la primera vez que le con esos ojos turbios celestes cielo, su forma de moverse al compás de la música, en medio de toda la gente eras solo tú, como sui un reflector te iluminara solo a vos. El tiempo se detuvo se quedó pausado delante de mis ojos, no podía moverme ni pensar, en ese momento solo respiraba para poderte contemplar. Tu cuerpo, tus curvas, tus ojos tu cabello dorado que se ondeaba en el aire, y allí sucedió tus ojos se fijaron en los míos y me perdí irremediablemente delante de ti, esta ante tus pies, me sonreíste y alzaste tu mano en pos de mi como señal para que me acercara. Mis pies en acto autónomo me llevaron hasta ti, te contemple con más cautela y me invitaste a bailar, en ese momento comenzó cuerpo a cuerpo nuestros movimientos eran completándose era una danza al ritmo del electro, que lentamente fue perdiéndose todo primero la música dejo de sonar, luego la gente desapareció y finalmente eras tú y yo.

Pasamos en ese momento glorioso donde perdimos la noción de todo, todo acabo en su voz aterciopelada diciéndome que vallamos a un lugar más privado terminamos en su departamento, y con lo obvio le pusimos el broche de oro a la noche.

Si tuviera que elegir una frase para describir nuestro momento con la bella Alissa citaría al cantaautor Arjona, "para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra, si basta decir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más" ;)

...

...

...

Alissa se ha dormido luego de esa lucha salvaje y a la vez dulce y tierna que llamamos sexo. Más que ello le hecho el amor, con amor. En medio de ese mar de sus ojos, supe que podía navegar tranquila, en medio de esa quietud me alumbro el recuerdo de Shizuru, de la sangre de Taketa, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, pero me estrecha en una abrazo, es Ali que apega más mi cuerpo al suyo. Giro delicadamente esperando no despertarle, sus ojos siguen cerrados, su respiración rítmicamente en esa fase de descansó, deposito un dulce beso en la mollera de su cabeza.

No puedo negar que no sé adónde valla a llegar esto, que tal vez solo sea de esos amores de sexo de una noche, pero algo debo asegurar, que el miedo de los ojos fuego de Fujino-sama y la sangre de Taketa no tienen tanto efecto como despertar con ese mar calmo ante mí. Esos cabellos como el sol y para que hablar de esas sonrisas. Carajo recién la conozco no se puede enamorar así que no?

* * *

SI lo se fue bastante corto pero queria ir dejandoles algo para que fueran leyendo, no se preocupen terminare el fic solo paciencia. Agradezco cada comentario, los leo cada uno y los tengo en cuenta. Diganme que les parece y proximamente nos leemos saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Un compas de dos respiraciones calmadas llenan la habitacion, afuera la lluvia recae sobre todo de manera copiosa inundando las veredas, llenadolo todo de agua, como un peque a Venecia, adentro dos personas acostadas en una cama, la primera de cabellos rubios mira con detencion el techo, la segunda una hermosa ojiverde se halla descanzando. La rutina ya es de cierto modo mella para Allisa, se halla en el momento en que de verdad es el meno gustoso para lla. Un gru ido debil cubre la habitacion, seguido de un moviento en la cama, gradualmente palabras entrecortadas salen de la boca de la peliazul, su se o se frunce, su cuerpo se tieza, las palabras comienzan a emerger legiblemente. "Saeko", "Duran", "mam ", "auto", "Mai", "risco", "accidente", lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, se aferra a la cama, Allisa con suavemente para no despertarle le abraza dandole confort, la pesadilla parece acabar, o al menos el cuerpo se queda tranquilo, y la ultima palabra es arrojada "Shizuru", Natsuki siempre la pronuncia al final, y solloza mas fuertemente con ese llanto que nace solo de un dolor grande. La rubia odia ese nombre, es el unico que hace que la paz de Nat se acabe de manera abrupta y aunque intenta indagar quien es, los ojos azules de su acompa ante se nublan, no tiene informacion de quien es, de que relacion tiene con su novia, pero si sabe que sea quien sea la odia mas de lo podia llegar a imaginar. Relaja su cabeza sobre la de la peliazul y de ja que suelte su llanto en su pecho acurrucada como una nena, en sus brazos, como lo que es para Alli, su nena, su amor. Besa la mollera llena de pelos cobaltos, y susurra dulcemente a su oido, "Duerme Natsuki, te amo no dejare que nadie te haga da o". Y se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo. En un debil susurro se escucha un "Allisa" y una sonrisa se dibuja en Natsuki.

En Fukka:  
Hace un a o que te fuiste, que desaparecistre de mi vida, ya ha pasado una o desde que el invierno se hizo eterno en mi, trajicamente crei que me moriria si no estabas a mi lado, pero me di cuenta que no que he aprendido a comer aunque no tenga hambre, a cubrir ese dolor con sonrisas falsas, a decirme a mi misma que volvera que simplemente algun dia la hallare, que volvera, he aprendido a vivir sin ella. Crei que lo peor que podia pasar era morir de amor, por ello cerre mi coraz n a Eso me digo pero cada vez que vuelvo a casa solo hallo ese vacio, ahora mas que Mai debio ir a cuidar a su hermano Takumi, que se halla enfermo. La pobre se que tambien extra a a la rebelde de Nat pero que hacerle he dado vuelta hasta las piedras para encontrarle pero no consigo una mera pista de su paradero. Todo me es indeferente, todo me da igual, los titulos no abrazan, el dinero no tiene sentimientos, como dice un viejo proverbio el dinero puede pagar por sexo, pero no por amor, el dinero puede comprar una casa, pero no un hogar, esas son las frases que hacen mella en mi. Realmente mi madre tenia razon las personas mas pobres son aquellas que tienen solo dinero. En un acto de tontera tratando de remediarlo todo, o mas bien de masoquismo excesivo me fui a ese lugar tan horrendo donde comenzo todo, al inicio de esta locura, a ver a Hakura, lo cual es ironico porque no se encontraba, me retrase culpa del trafico, pero como dicen que no hay casualidades sino causalidades, llegue hecha una fiera por el estupido atrapamiento en la avenida, y al bajar del auto pise esa bella maravilla del perro, asi en ese estado de aura alrededor de mi, encontre lo que menos me pensaba encontrar una melena azul meneandose en el viento, mi corazon se detuvo, queria correr gritar, enredarla en mis brazos y no soltarla mas, pero...  
Una rubia de escultural figura, se hizo presente, dijo algo a mi adoracion y se despidio de la ni a subieron a una limo y simplemente desaparecio en medio de la carretera.

* * *

Holis amados, je bueno aqui les deje un fragmento toy armando todavia lo q sigue perdonen la demora y las faltas ya mejorare, les prometo capitulos mas largo, cuentenme que les parece. Saluditos


	10. Reencuentro

Aclaración: las letras diferentes hacen referencia a distintas narraciones. Primero desde la voz de Natsuki, luego de Shizuru

* * *

 _El recuerdo de esos orbes me tortura en la noche, despierto sudando rememorando mis motivos. Mi cabeza no aguantaba mas ese lugar, no podía estar ahí viendo como Fujino tiraba su vida por el caño y como me sumergía con ella. Necesitaba información, respuestas a mis preguntas, ¿mis padres?, ¿Nao?, ¿Mikoto?, todo para mí era diferente a lo que planeaba Fujino. Sus planes eran que fuera a una universidad y mostrarle a su padre que ella puede con todo. Pero en la mía estaba en encontrar quien era yo, que sucedió conmigo hasta que llegue con Fujino, quería respuestas. Todo el tiempo que había vivido abajo de su pollera no había conseguido nada, estaba cumpliendo su sueño, más bien estaba ayudándola a ganar su apuesta. Pero aparte de ello desperdiciaba mi tiempo, ese día que me marche me fui con rabia, con dolor, verla sabotearse desvalorarse a la persona que amas es horrible, literalmente no era lo mejor para nadie que me mantuviera allí. Potencialmente de esa manera comenzó primero las salidas nocturnas buscando respuestas, luego las peleas callejeras, así de a poco buscando esa vida que quedo vetada, aunque si fui cuidada de muchas cosas con Fujino. Eso me di cuenta cuando halle a Nao, simplemente ella no tuvo esa suerte y tuvo que asar frio, hambre, maltratos por parte de Hakura, tuvo que escaparse, huir, ganarse la vida estafando hombres para poder seguir adelante. De eso, y más aún le debo a Fujino-san haberme librado de ese destino, pero sencillamente no creo que la mejor manera de pagarle sea volverle infeliz a su lado, simplemente pagándole el favor._

 _Así fue el principio de lo que quería para mi vida aunque con cambios algunos drásticos, otras más leves. Por eso marche, volé de allí, simplemente eso necesitaba comenzar. Las respuestas comenzaron a aparecer lentamente, lagunas de mi mente dejaron de ser tan fuertes rompieron sus fuentes y pequeños recuerdos se hacían presentes. Saeko, el accidente, el rostro de Taketa, disparando desde arriba del risco, sangre, el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, esas comenzaron a ser las imágenes recurrentes en mi mente. En especial en los sueños._

 _Indague y encontré el mero detalle que Taketa trabajaba para la empresa Sears, donde mi madre renuncio, era una farmacia, recuerdo las discusiones de mamá al teléfono. Ella renuncio descubrió que la farmacia era una pantalla para sus planes fragulentos, Sears era la mafia literalmente. Taketa trabajaba allí, provoco el supuesto choque de mi madre, lo arreglo todo de modo que pareciera un accidente., La sed de su sangre fue como adrenalina dentro de mí, él había robado algo muy importante para mí, me había quitado a mi madre debía pagar. Pensé en hacerle pagar con su familia, pero definitivamente no necesitamos más sangre inocente en medio. Pero tampoco iba a dejarle pasar como si nada. No disfrutaría de su vida, siendo que el quito una. Lo demás fue sencillamente sencillo, seguir sus rastros, encontrar la ocasión adecuada, hacerlo parecer un robo que salió mal. Y de allí solo escapar._

 _Desde ese entonces estoy escapando. Son 2 grupos que buscan mi cabeza_

 _1ero los Sears_

 _2do los lazarillos que tenía Taketa de seguidores._

 _Obviamente no saben que soy yo, pero de igual manera mejor ser prevenida, que caer en medio de la mafia china, en realidad es Japonesa pero bueno._

 _Y aquí me ven volviendo al lugar donde empezó todo, necesito más respuestas, y solo la gritona de Hakura puede ayudarme en ello._

 _\- Amor - dice Alisa con esa voz que me derrite volviéndome a la realidad - hoy nos toca ir a ver el vestido recuérdalo..._

 _\- Si mi cielo, bien terminemos en el orfanato. -_

* * *

(en otro lugar de Tokio)

Hay un ínfimo momento donde nos damos cuenta que todo se va al carajo, que como en un hoque todo comienza a colisionar de manera desencadenada, error tras error hasta que acaba saliendo todo mal. Como últimamente me ocurre en estos días, primero una hija rica de papi, quiere que le hagamos el vestido de novia y nos ha tenido a las corridas de un lugar a otro, encima exigente que en 2 semanas se lo tengamos listo que creen que son tortas, que es el único pedido, la única prenda que hacemos, así que como descaro la cuenta subió varios cero, pero como dice la gente como no le cuesta no le importa, así es que me halle y ocupe mi cabeza en ello la mayoría de la semana, por:

Sacarme esa mocosa malcriada de encima lo más rápidamente posible

Porque es un excelente negocio

Para distraerme de pensar en Natsuki

Hablando de esta última, he recibido un llamado de Hakura que próximamente ira Natsuki, que anda buscando información. Observo la carpeta que descansa sobre mi escritorio, al adoptar a Natsuki hice que Hakura me entregara todo lo que sabía, lo cual no era mucho, pero agregándole a lo que un privado me consiguió, me entere que era huérfana de madre, e hija de un tal Kruger que me dio un encuentro donde simplemente me entrego un documento renunciando a toda patria potestad. Me dio pena por Natsuki, mi padre será toda la basura que es, pero nunca haría algo como eso. El hecho obviamente lo guarde, no quería lastimarla. Simplemente lo omití, de la demás familia de la madre de Saeko no había información alguna. Del accidente de la madre tengo un semejante expediente. Pienso en cómo plantarle cara, pero no consigo. Me siento una adolescente…

Natsuki Fujino - dice en tono cortante sus labios al mirar la carpeta. El aire ha abandonado mis pulmones desde que le vi pasar esa puerta, un año sin verle y es increíble lo que ha crecido está casi a mi estatura, su delantera se ha desarrollado, las curvas de una mujer bien proporcionada le han tocado. Literalmente le ha sentado demasiado bien el crecimiento. Su ceño fruncido, una mueca de fruncir sus labios como un tic, sus ojos fijos fríos, oscuros. Como al principio.

Has crecido – le digo con anhelo, amablemente, su expresión no cambia.

Fujino no tengo tiempo – cortante. Seria.

Así eras cuando te halle – dije y me acerque lentamente pose mi mano en su mejilla, fría, impasible, con ese ceño fruncido, siempre seria – ella desvió la mirada de mis ojos. – solo quería hacerte feliz Natsuki perdóname - y allí arranco la tercera guerra mundial

¿Feliz? Era solo la estúpida prueba para que ganaras con tu padre, tu mascota Fujino, hazme el favor y no vuelvas a verme – el dolor se acumulaba dentro de mi

Y por cierto, soy Natsuki Kuga, no Fujino- dijo enojada. Dándome su espalda

Lose Natsuki, lo se eres solo lo hacía para protegerte - y si obtuve su atención

Natsuki Kuga Fujino, así dice tu ficha, tu padre Hitoshi Kruger renuncio a sus derechos de paternidad – sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pero bajo la mirada.

No sabía que tendría padre- dijo en un susurro mirando el suelo.

Te preguntaras porque no te lo dije, es fácil, no quería herirte.

Algo así como ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente – pronuncio, había bajado su actitud.

Tu madre la Dra. Saeko Kuga falleció en un accidente

Eso dijeron

¿Qué dijiste?- pronuncie sin saber si escuche bien

Nada Fujino, gracias por esto – dijo levantando la carpeta.

Lo que necesites Natsuki- sabía que no debía de presionar – y perdóname

Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en mí.

Hasta luego Fujino- y se marchó. El corazón me salto de emoción, al menos no fue un adiós. Natsuki hare lo que sea para que me perdones.

* * *

Bueno amados lectores lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo más, les cumplí la promesa, traje mucho más que las otras veces. Estoy de Vacaciones así que eso me da más tiempo libre, espero que les haya gustado, cuéntenme que les parece. Sin más saluditos. Y gracias a todos lo que me contestaron, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo.


	11. ¿El tiempo cura heridas?

Buenas mis amores, le pido perdon por la ausencia pero ha sido complicado. No abandonare el fic, lo terminare confien. Les quiero demasiado, y sin mas disfruten. Dejenmen su opinión, disculpen el tiempo.

* * *

El tiempo cura heridas

Una silla bordada demasiado cómoda me sostiene, mis manos algos inquietas sobre la mesa tamboliquean cortando el silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones se oyen en esta habitación. Ella se retira en un momento, volviendo con una taza humeante de un contenido desconocido, invadiendo el lugar con aroma a lo que deduzco ¿te?. Desde cuando me interrogo internamente.

Hace tiempo que he abordado el té- me dice ella peculiarmente como si lleváramos una conversación cómodamente.

Ayuda a calmar los nervios y es menos dañino que la cafeína- dice explicándome los motivos de su elección. Sinceramente por mi que se la lleve la chingada, me da igual. La voz de Shizuru es calmada, casi dulce en cada palabra, como si su voz pudiera acariciarte cada silaba. Sus orbes rojos me miran fijamente aunque de manera amable, casi gentil. El silencio vuelve a instalarse, solo cumpliendo nuestro objetivo de esperar a los abogados. Ella es la razón de nuestra reunión, por ello nos hallamos allí, en la sala de juntas esperando pacientemente. Es un día crucial hoy podemos dar por terminado el contrato de la patria potestad, y quitarme el apellido de ella. Por ello mis nervios que se hallan a flor de piel, por ello el sudor frió que me recorre de ratos a ratos, las pequeñas punzadas en el pecho que me informan del estrés que hallo, pero se acabo hoy es el dia de poder dar una vuleta de paguina a esta etapa de mi vida.

\- Natsuki, yo … - me dice llamándome a la realidad, nuevamente, pero sus palabras mueren en sus labios. Toma aire nuevamente como tragando valor.

\- Shizuru he llegado demasiado lejos no pienso volver a tras, asi que agradeceria que no intentaras persuadirme- digo de manera tajante, feroz levantando el tono de mi voz. No deseo oir sus disculpas a media voz, con esa cara de perrito regañado, con esa sonrisa falsa que utiliza con sus clientes. No deseo caer en sus redes de manipulacion. Pero su respuesta me sorprende, aunque no digo nada. Baja su cabeza y asiente de modo calmado. El silencio vuelve a extenderse como una cortina.

\- Solo deseaba preguntarte si deseabas un café. Es temprano, puede que no desayunaras aun- dice su voz en un susurro calmado. Aunque de cierto modo avergonzado. Sus manos rodean la taza de la que se halla tomando. Es un dia demasiado frio, y por ende he tenido que salir antes de lo que pensaba debido a la distancia del departamento hasta la oficina. Lo que menos recorde es el desayuno. Considero la opcion un momento, jamas saltearme el desayuno me sirvio de algo mas que problemas.

\- Un café estaria bien – digo de modo aun ronco, pero con mas calma. Ella solo asiente afirmativamente y se marcha a la tarea. Pense que regresaria con el clasico vaso de comprado pero luego de minutos llega con una taza con la bebida humeante en sus manos.

\- Aquí tienes- me dice ofreciendome la taza de manera amable, una sonrisa amable cubre su rostro mientras tomo el objeto.

\- Gracias- digo, es todo lo que logra articular mi cabeza cuando veo sonreirle. Y intento hacer el bosquejo de una sonrisa, aunque solo logro elevar algo las comisuras de mis labios. Por primera vez establesco un contacto directo con ella. Ha cambiado, los años le han ayudado a madurar. Es dificil vislumbrar en ella, la Shizuru que llego al orfanato. Son enormes las diferencias entre ese lejano recuerdo con respecto a la Shizuru que hallo delante de mi, cruzando las piernas y tomando placidamente su te. Atino a mirar sus ojos, es imposible mirarle y no caer cautivo de ellos, pero se hallan cubiertos de una bien colocada y disimulada cantidad de maquillaje que desea ocultar el vestigio de unas ojeras de desvelo. Su traje a medida envuelve ese cuerpo que no es el de una adolescente sino de una mujer bien cuidada. Sus manos delatan la delicadeza. Sus rubis se hallan con mis esmeraldas, conectandose al instante. Ella como siempre rompe el silencio.

\- Has cambiado mucho Natsuki. Has crecido- me dice en un tono nostalgioso.

\- El tiempo ha pasado- le respondo mi voz suena queda, no quiero sonar tan tajante como antes. Por ello intento moderar mi tono, pero algo de recor logra colarse, es dificil olvidar lo que siente el corazon.

\- Se que no vale de nada lo que pueda decir. Como quetambien no deseas escucharme, pero no quise llegar jamas a esto y mucho menos a lastimarte- dice. Su tono es sincero y sus ojos avistaban verdad y arrepentimiento en ellos. No pude responder nada.

\- Natsuki, nunca hablamos. Jamas pude explicarte cual fue el motivo porque te lleve ese dia del orfanato a casa. Por que te elegi a ti, si fue por lo de mi padre y cegada en mi estupidez adolescente pero habia demasiados chicos alli, y yo te elegi a ti. Por el estupido motivo retroalimentado de mi ego, te expuse ante ese juego te use para demostrar que podia. Lamento no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos, o tus pensamientos, solo te lleve metiendote en ese estupido reto personal.

\- Pero ello ya lo sabias – dijo ella misma contestando mi mente.

\- Lo que no sabes es porque fuiste, es dificil de explicarlo pero de alguna manera extraña yo no podia sentir nada por nadie y de pronto estabas alli. Siendo agitada por Hakura, y solo deseaba protegerte, cuidarte, deseaba verte bien. Deseaba que ese ceño fruncido en tu frente se fuera, queria eliminar todo lo que te causaba mal. Por ello te lleve, en ese plan de cuidarte. Por ello te di cuanto pude- me dijo acabando callando.

\- Me lastimaste Shizuru, podrías darme lo que quisieras, lo que podías pagar, pero jamas te preocupaste un mas alla de ello. Para mi si eras alguien importante, eras mi tutora, la gran Fujino-sama, mi angel personal que me habia protegido bajos sus alas. Pero te volviste en solo abandono, ausencia y dolor como todos Shizuru. Tu eras mi ejemplo a seguir Shizuru, todo lo que una vez nadie me había dado, me lo habias dado tu, por ello dolio tanto- dije intentando que mi voz sonara calmada, pero llevaba tanto tiempo con ese dolor intentando calmarle sin tener éxito. Asi que acabe mi mensaje con una voz que se entrecortaba. Deseando gritarle tantas verdades a su cara. El recuerdo de esos dias me invade instalandose en mi, llevándome al sentimiento vivido, del desbordamiento de mi estado de animo.

\- Natsuki- dice Shizuru, demasiado cerca de mi. Identifico que esta a mi lado.

\- Mírame- me dice tranquilamente. Le observo, en su mano un delicado pañuelo bordado me entrega.

\- Te entiendo. Pero debes aceptar que también cambiaste Natsuki. Ya no eras mi pequeño angel te habias convertido en una niña problema. Deseaba encaminarte pero sentía que cada vez te escapabas mas de mis manos – dijo Shizuru. No mentía, se sentía la angustia que afloraba en su voz.

\- Shizuru ¿Por qué?- dije en un lamento, mi voz era demasiado entre cortada. El tiempo que llevaba esa pregunta dentro de mi, destapo una nube de sentimientos que ya no podía controlar. Solo me habia sumido en el llanto profundo guardado durante todos los años de mi adolescencia. Sumida en ese dolor profundo que me torturaba continuamente. Su voz solía llamarme desde lo lejos de mis sentimientos le podía escuchar pero me era imposible reaccionar. Me sumergí en ese llanto hasta que la sabana negra de la inconsciencia se extendió delante de mi.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, solo distingo la voz de unos hombres, el llanto de una mujer, el blanco cegado de una bata y esa extraña sensación de que te mueves pero por tus medios. Unos ojos rubíes me iluminaron delante de mi campo visual.

\- Natsuki, me odias lo se. Soy un desastre, una lacra de humano, una rata de dos patas. Pero te ruego cálmate, ¿si? Luego te pones bien y me insultas lo que desees pero ahora debes cuidar tu salud.- dijo con tono preocupado la castaña. Su rostro asomaba el miedo.

\- Shizuru- dije a media voz.

\- Natsuki, por favor cálmate. Después arreglaremos todo, te daré lo que desees pero ahora la prioridad eres tu. Luego me dices lo que desees, pero cálmate- dijo en tono suplicante, pesadas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

\- Shizuru- dije, me costaba demasiado hablar. Una presión en mi pecho me dificultaba respirar.

\- Shizuru- dije llamándole una y otra vez.

\- ¿Qué Natsuki?- me dijo resignada acercándose a mi. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla mientas sus lagrimas se colaban mojando mi cabello.

\- No te vallas, no me abandones- le dije con lo que pude de voz. Intente tomar su mano, pero la coordinación del cuerpo no me ayudaba, pero ella eficaz entendió y tomo la mía. Le aprete en un reflejo suave.

\- No te vallas- suplique nuevamente. La presión en el pecho comenzaba a aumentar, mis ojos se inundaban en lagrimas.

\- No lo haré Natsuki, no lo haré- me dijo ella, mientras tomaba mi mano. Nos subieron a una ambulancia, donde ella llevaba mi mano sujetada, yo me quejaba cayendo y volviendo del pozo de la conciencia a la somnolencia, solo sabia que ella estaba alli. Recuerdo gritar de dolor, y ella acariciar mi rostro susurrando que resistiera. Tal vez fue un sueño, uno donde ella me sujetaba de este mundo con palabras dulces aunque envueltas en llanto.


	12. Cuando el amor es mas fuerte

Cuando el amor es mas fuerte

Pov Alyssa

La voz del telefono

Sumida en la exposicion del nuevo proyecto de la empresa no escucho el timbrar de mi movil. El tono cordialmente nos interrumpe en la lluvia de ideas, asi sin mas preambulos le apago. Una disculpa sonriente y problema solucionado, o ello crei. Segundo ocasión rara: la puerta del la sala se abra donde entra mi secretaria, con cara de susto acompañada de un telefono. Sonrio con educacion, aunque deseo por dentro que sea algo importante para no tragarme las ganas de gritarle en vano. Ella me insiste en tomar la llamada. Al final se lo agradeci.

El borde del abismo:

Conduzco con rumbo al hospital que la voz del telefono me ha informado. El hecho meramente es que mi amada futura esposa, ha tenido un ataque de corazon. Para que mentir, eso es mero ocasionante que desee teletrasportarme al lugar, que el corazon se me encoja que me halla conduciendo apretando el volante entre mis manos de manera desesperada. La pregunta de ¿Cómo es posible que esto suceda? Se formula en mi mente. Ayer nos encontrabamos tan placidamente tranquilas y hoy somos objeto de estas situaciones. Anoche nos dimos las buenas noches y esta mañana ya se habia marchado cuando desperte. Es inevitable pensar que todo esto se debe a esa obsesion que posee con Fujino. Esa obsesion por hundirle, por llevarle a la banca rota, por desligarse de todo lo que tengan en comun. Ha guardado demasiado rencor en su ser como para que la ha llevado hasta este punto a un abismo, donde nos hallamos ambas. Ella sufiendo con su sed de venganza, y yo sufriendo porque nose que medida usa para traerle cerca de mi.

Otra Fujino sama:

Recuerdo el majestuoso e imponente rostro de la joven Fujino sama. La gran admiracion de mi padre ante la compremetedora joven que se iniciaba en el mundo sola no era para menos que objeto de todas las miradas, comentarios y criticas de la creme de la sociedad alta. Era un pez en el agua en todo lo referido a negocios. Aunque mi padre solia hablar de ella con un apodo mordaz, tiburon blanco solia decirle, pues debido a sus grandes talentos con el olfato ante los buenos negocios, su gran oido a las malas inversiones, y por su temido carácter y frialdad. Suelen decir que el tiburon hundia de tanto en tanto algun empresa grande para forjar el miedo y respeto de las demas. El primer dia que le vi fue el cuerpo de una joven bien delineado, pero con una mirada de frialdad terrible, tenia una figura que sin conocerle de ella misma emanaba el respeto.

Llegue al hospital, pidiendo indicaciones me guie a la habitacion. Alli estaba quien menos pensaba, Fujino sama. La imagen del microsegundo despues de abrir la puerta aun da vueltas en mi mente. La majestuosa tiburon blanco, tomada de la mano de mi futura esposa en un agarre suplicante. El rostro palido de mi amada, los miles de cables que le sustentan. La mascarilla de oxigeno de la que halla guarecida, y esos esmeraldas ocultos tras esos parpados pesados. Hacen nacer dentro de mi una furia incontrolable que deseo matar a la amatista que le acompaña. Pero el mero contacto me refleja una contraposicion de sentimientos. Ya no hallo a ese tiburon feroz ante mi. Sino una desarreglada, maquillaje corrido, lagrimas que aun decienden silenciosamente. Miro la antrajosa figura que se halla. Cuan diferente al recuerdo de la impetuosa imagen anterior. En silencio me cede el lugar y a media voz me pide que le deje quedarse a ver como evoluciona. Su voz es un tunel de dolor y sentimiento. Solo logro asentir a modo de aceptacion a su peticion. Ella se marcha a guardecerse en la sala de espera. Quedo en shock durante minutos intentando asimilar las cosas. Logro tomar la mano de mi esposa, hablarle aunque se halle inconsiente de que estoy a su lado, de que le amo pero no logra escucharme.

Pasamos por alli largas horas, Fujino-san me ha alcanzado un café para ayudarnos en la desvelada noche que nos espera y me ha pedido que valla a comer que ella cuidara de Natsuki. Deseaba rechazar ello, pero si quisiera hacerle mal como primera medida no estaria aquí.

Hacemos guardia juntas, yo desde aquí el comoda silla dentro de la habitacion, ella desde la fria sala del pasillo detrás de la puerta. No se ha movido, no se fue ni al baño. Solo espera alli. Las noticias nos seran dadas mañana posiblemente hasta ahora esta un estado de observacion con respecto a su evolucion.

La guardia dura 24 horas, donde el medico hace acto de presencia con informes. Hago seña a Fujino que se acerque a escuchar las novedades. Ella me ha pedido saber la evolucion y le he visto demasiado desecha como para negarle el hecho. "todo en orden" nos ha explicado. Tiene una angina de pecho que hara que se cuide toda la vida, pero a partir de alli no debemos preocuparnos de nada. El alta nos llega unas 6 horas despues de que acaban los ultimos estudios. La enfermera llega con la hoja del permiso de salida y me despierta. Tengo un abrigo de piel color crema sobre mis hombros. Busco la presencia de su portadora pero me informan que se ha marchado ya.

Vuelvo a casa, cuidando de Natsuki. Tendre que multiplicar mis cuidados hacia ella. Pero lo cierto es que en el trascurso al hospital senti que le perdia. Viendole ya en nuestra cama durmiendo placidamente. Puedo pensar en toda la locura de este dia. Me acuesto lentamente al lado de la mujer que amo y las imágenes del dia me cubren la mente meintras mis pensamientos libres navegan. Dejandome algunas dudas

¿Cómo se suponen que tenian el numero de mi oficina, si Nat siempre estuvo inconsiente?

¿De quien era ese pañuelo que NATSUKI aprieta con demencia y no consigo que suelte?

¿Por qué estaba Fujino san en la sala?

¿Por qué se quedo alli?

Mi cabeza comienza a atar clavos, dando por conclusion algo. Shizuru habia llamado a la oficina. Pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿nat se lo habra pedido? ¿o actuo por si sola? Me dormi preguntandome ello ¿Qué carajos quiere Fujino?


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Shizuru

El aire solpa animadamente sobre mi rostro, todo carece de sentido. El trajin del dia no lleva a ningun lado, mi mannte no halla nada que le sea lo suficientemente interesante como para olvidar el reflejo de mi amada. Alli tan debil, tan fragil, tan necesitada de proteccion. Desee tanto protegerle, que me fue imposible no tomar su mano, aun luego que sus ojos se cerraran. Aun luego de que se hallara completamente dormida, aun cuando la mirada asesina de su novia nos observara. Alli debi dejarle el lugar cederle con algo de recelo, pero ese lugar no me pertenece. Es de ella, eso me repeti una vez que me halle fuera del lugar. Hacia demasiado tiempo que habia perdido mi lugar a su lado. Y sabia dentro de mi, que todo habia sido mi culpa, esa fue la tortura recorrida de mi cabeza cada segundo en la espera. Unas ganas incontrolables de decirme te lo mereces, y de salir de ese lugar donde no merecia estar alli. No merecia estar a su lado, pero me quede. Callaba mis pensamientos y rogaba a Kamisama que ella se pudiera recuperar. Ella era fuerte, habia soportado demasiado en su vida, podia salir de alli. Recorde mi promesa con ella de cuidarle, cuanto habia fallado. Cuanto me habia equivocado. Seguir torturando mi cabeza no ayudaria, debia ayudarle a ella. El eje principal de la situacion era Natsuki, no yo. Por ello tome el movil y llame a un numero suministrado por mi secretaria. Por ello informe a la rubia de su estado. Nat le necesitaba, y no iba a negar que el corazon se me encogia al verle tomar la mano de la palida ojiverde, pero debo aceptar que debia buscar la tranquilidad de Nat. Con respeto, le pedi permiso para oir los informes y poder saber que sucedia. El medico uso un termino que desconocia. Angina de Pecho, dijo el de manera profesional. Resumen, cuidados de por vida. Estrés menos posible,. Tranquilidad, reposo y intentar llevar una vida comun. Comun pense mirando a la joven de la mano de su novia, ambas dormidas. Como podia llevar una vida comun aquella chica que vivia solo dolores, que se le pegaban los problemas. Que el karma le habia destinado para bolsa de boxeo. Pensaba en ella, en las palabras que me dijo. En su llanto. La imagen de Natsuki, sus hombros caidos, las contracciones de su espalda y su pecho. Los sollozos que cubrian el lugar, el sonido de sus pulmones pidiendo aire en un quejido del alma. Esa era una imagen que no se borraria con facilidad de mi mente. Lo sabia. Sabia que era dificil olvidar de ver la vunerabilidad de Kuga. De mi pupila. Mire los hombros temblando de su novia. Y si Natsuki, tal vez no podria borrarte los dolores que te he provocado y tal vez nunca llegues a perdonarme. Pero desde donde pueda te cuidare, te protegere. Mantedre viva esa promesa, y en especial mantendre viva a ti. Deje mi abrigo. El importado de Berlin, mi favorito. Lo deje sobre la espalda de tu amada. Cuidare ti Natsuki, aunque mi corazon sufra en el proceso. Aunque en cuidarte a ti, deba cuidar lo tuyo. Un grave error, fue dejar en mi abrigo, mi movil. Descuido de principiantes diria Mai.

Solo ruego al cielo, que no averigues Natsuki.

*Angina de Pecho: a angina de pecho es un dolor o una molestia en el tórax que se produce cuando el corazón no recibe la suficiente irrigación sanguínea. Esto se debe a una obstrucción parcial de las arterias coronarias. Si la obstrucción sólo se alarga unos minutos y posteriormente el paciente se patología puede originarse cuando el corazón se ve obligado a realizar un mayor esfuerzo y el organismo es incapaz de aumentar el riego sanguíneo de dicho órgano. La causa normalmente va precedida de una excitación física o emocional.

Pov Natsuki:

Desperte mirando las sabanas lilas de mi cama. En direccion a mis ojos un rayo de sol me causaba molestia. Me removi en mi lugar, unos cabellos rubios me devolvieron el reflejo ofrecido por el astro. Ladie mi cabeza en direccion a los cabellos, el rostro apacible de mi novia estaba alli. Con esa expresion angelical que poseia al dormir. Una pequeñas ojeras lograban divisarsele, mi mano con maestria se bajo hasta cerca su cadera y la atraje hacia mi. Ella siguio mi movimiento, colocado su cabeza en mi pecho. Y alli me quede, mirando el sol como abria paso a un nuevo dia, acompañado del canto de los pajarillos. Posteriormente el trafico fue escuchandose, no deseaba dormirme, queria guardar ese momento. Con la persona que amaba durmiendo en un abrazo, con el dia nuevo. ¿Esto sera la felicidad? Me pregunte. Solo disfrute el momento, me fui quedando dormida, hasta ser inconsiente de que la persona que cobijaba se colo de la cama. Volvi a la realidad con palabras dulces, aroma a café y besos traviesos en la comisura de la boca. Abri los ojos y el azul cielo de mi amor me brindo un buen dia. Su atencion cuidadosa durante el dia, me conmovio. Me animo a buscar cuidarme. Ese dia no hablamos del matrimonio, ni de Shizuru, ni de mi plan malevolo de destruirle. Ese dia fuimos solo Allissa y yo. Y debo decirles que no me desagrado. Con ella tal vez no era feliz, pero era lo mas cerca a estarlo que me hallaba.

La rutina nos llego luego del din de semana, calendiario, fechas, compromisos se abrieron en nuestros dias. En nuestra agenda. Habian llamado de la oficina de Fujino ofreciendome empleo, que colaborara a la señora en la administracion de la mas grande de sus empresas. Me aliste y marche con el automovil.

Los pendientes a hacer no fueron dificiles, todo lo relacionado con automotores me era en gracia.

¿Qué tal tu primer dia?- me dijo la mismisima Fujino, entrando a la sala que me fue cedida de despacho.

Muy bien, creria- agrege de manera amable.

Me han dicho que te manejas demasiado bien en el tema automotor- me respondio – me gustaria que te encargaras de la direccion de esa area

Shizuru yo …- dije pero no pude seguir, corto mi dialogo

Natsuki, quiero que escuches. Te cedere esta empresa, y lo que desees ya te lo he mencionado. Hasme el favor de aceptar y de no alterarte de ninguna manera, debes cuidar tu salud- me dijo amablemente, pero en su tono de voz se notaba la firmesa de sus palabras. La Fujino que no aceptaba cambios de directivas se hallaba ante mi. En su estado puro.

Esta bien – dije en una sonrisa debil. Me tome la cabeza, mirar los ojos profundos de Fujino activo demasiados recuerdos.

¿Te duele algo?¿necesitas un medico? NATSUKI NATSUKI- comenzo a gritar la castaña alterada.

Shizuru solo me duele la cabeza, puedes dejar la histeria para otro dia- dije en tono molesto.

Deberias marcharte a casa-sentencio

Es mi primer dia, no me ire temprano- dije firme

Son las ventajas de ser jefa- dijo en tono bromista. Levante la mirada, halle sus rubis preocupados.

Tal vez solo necesite un café- dije y ella desaparecio a toda prisa por la bebida.

Tenia a Fujino como mi secretaria, agarrada del temor a perderme me cedia todo lo que quisiera. Tenia a una bella novia que se hallaba al pendiente de mi. No debia preocuparme por nada. Pero porque no me hacia feliz nada. Para alguien que pasa por una experiencia asosiada a la posibilidad de perder la vida, se supone que hallas alli la iluminacion de saber el significado. Pero no, solo me hallaba justo con lo que queria y soñaba pero no me hacia feliz. Asi me quede en el parque mirando el lago donde los patos jugaban hasta que el sol se oculto por completo y las luces se reflejaban en el agua. Los grillos cantaban, las aves volaban a prepararse a dormir, y yo aquí, sin Shizuru, sin Allissa, sin deseo de nada.


	14. Adios

Mi vida era martices de negro, sin colores. Camine de la misma manera que solia hacerlo cada finde hacia la barra. Pedi el primero de muchos tequilas, y me dispuse a bebermelo, con cautela. Esa noche me pondria de alcohol hasta la medula, como de costumbre. Nunca miraba a nadie, no me dejaba invitar por los chicos les alajaba con gruñidos y a las chicas que se me acercaban solian terminar en mi cama, luego de esa noche de pasion. Pero como el destino es loco, esa noche si gire. Gire porque un parlante chillaba de mala conexión y me queje llevandome la mano a los oidos. Mucha gente me imito y comenzaron los insultos al sonidista. Una mano tomo la mia, apreto con ternura cubriendo mis oidos. Busque la mirada del intruso. Si hubiera la mirada del cielo y el mar justo donde ambos se unen en ese eclipse de azules. Seria ese el color de sus ojos, sus cabellos dorados, mas joven que yo tal vez unos años. Una sonrisa amable, reluciente, dulce.

Gracias, estoy mejor – dije algo tartamudeando. Ella solto una pequeña risilla, la que me embobo. Y solo pude mirarle.

Me alegra- me dijo y su sonrisa se amplio. Esa noche diria que me lleve la rubia a mi casa, pero no. A duras penas me dio su numero.

Me gustaria invitarte a cenar- le dije por el telefono. Llevabamos una semana en comunicación permanente telefonica. Ella desde el otro lado de la linea sabia que sonreia.

Me parece genial Natsuki- dijo de esa manera que seguia a mis pedidos. Asi comenzo, la cena, el baile, las velas, la cama llena de rosas, el sexo. Solia fugarme a la madrugada escapando de la habitacion, pero esa noche con ella durmiendo de esa manera tan tierna. De ese abrazo sincero no pude. No pude safarme, ni escaparme, solo pude dormirme disfrutando de la compania de otra respiracion en la habitacion. De sentir ese pecho que se eleva y baja rosando mi espalda. De ese perfume dulce que cubre el lugar. De esa piel de procelana que me envuelve. De ese lugar bello que me hallaba entre sus brazos. Lo cierto es que por mas que muchas mujeres ocuparon esa cama, ella supo hacerlo de otra manera. Lo cierto es que esa noche no me marche, ni al madrugar cuando los rayos de sol comenzaban a salir. Ni pude hacerlo cuando me desperto con el desayuno. Simplemente me quede alli, como me habia quedado en las oscuras horas de la noche, antes meditando mis desgracias. Ahora admirando su belleza. Me quede. Ese desayuno me quede, me quede ese dia, y el siguiente. Y el que le siguio a ese. Me quede con ella y con esa calma que habia hallado en mi angel dorado.

* * *

Las veces que he decido dejarle invaden mi mente, pero es un vao intento de algo que se que no sucedera. Todo cambio el eje de las circustancias. Ella llego, con ese traje que le lleva pegado al cuerpo. En un acto del destino al traerme mi café se trompezo, volcando el cafe en el escritorio. Una que otra gota callo sobre mi, por las leyes de newton. Y asi como dicen, accion y reaccion. Ella tomo unas servilletas y me ayudo docilmente a limpiar, con dulces palabras se disculpaba. Antes de la reunion con el parlamento me asesoro. Me dio consejos utiles que me sirvieron. Pennse unos momentos que se supone que sucedia. Al acabar la jornada me dirigi a mi auto y me quede dentro por unos momentos, asimilando todo. Era un cambio, Fujino ya no era igual era anegada a mis deseos. Servicial, era como mi mano derecha. Pero en realidad ella era la dueña. Era dificil quitar los rubis de mi mente, esa sonrisa dulce, ese rostro angelical que habia adquirido. La manera de decir mi nombre, con ese acento cantarin. Que aunque ha vivido casi toda su vida aquí jamas ha perdido. Sonrio pensando en Shizuru. Si Shizuru, ya no Fujino. Tengo la emancipacion de ella firmada, la observo en el maletin al lado de mi. Descanzo mi cabeza en el volante mientras dejo que mis hombros se eleven. Una larga inhalacion llena mis pulmones, lo dejo alli un momento y suspiro. Suspiro pensando que mis problemas se van por alli. Pero no es cierto aunque tenga la emancipacion, tenga la empresa a mi cargo, hay algo que no desaparece. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y tragicamente ya no se trata de mi venganza, de enojo, de furia, ni de resentimientos guardados, se trata de algo mas profundo que ello. No se trata de lo que Shizuru hizo, se trata de ella. De sus labios de su sonrisa, de su dulce voz, de la manera en que me mira, de la manera que le deseo, de la manera que deseo que el tiempo se parara para poder seguir a su lado. ¿Carajos que me sucede? ¿Shizuru que me estas haciendo?

* * *

Regreso a casa, desde la entrada puedo percibir el olor a cocina recien preparada. Si la hija de unos de los millonarios se toma el trabajo de cocinarme, Durah me recibe lavandome la cara.

Durah! Que te he dicho de saltar sobre Natsuki!- le regaña la rubia al cachorro. Una mano en la cintura, un delantar sexi, una calza provocadora.

Hola amor- me dice tirandose a mis brazos y sellando nuestros labios. ¿Es extraño besa a tu pareja sabiendo que tienes sentimientos por otra persona? Totalmente, pero es algo diferente. De una manera extraña debo decir, que me calma que Allisa sea la persona con la que salgo.

Llego a casa, ha pasado mas de tres meses que he aceptado lo de Shizuru. Quisiera confesar que le bese, que tuvimos sexo. Pero eso no ha pasado. Solo todo sigue en mi mente, en no decir nada.

Aparco en el garaje de casa, el perro remolon esta quieto, sus patas bajo su cuerpo, su cabeza bajada. Sus ojos triste, me acerco a verle.

Allissa!- grito con fuerza, pero no me contestan.

Allissa amor he vuelto- digo pero nada. Apagando mis pensamientos subo las escaleras, nuestra habitacion en orden tranquilo todo, salvo que falta la persona que busco. Doy vueltas por la casa buscando señales, pero solo hallo una misera nota en un cajon. Abro la nota, mis manos tiemblan lentamente.

"Natsuki amor mio, se que esto es demasiado extraño. Que quieres entender mi ausencia y que probablemente no me entiendas pero sabe ante todo que te amo." Asi comenzaba las primeras lineas, el corazon de Natsuki intentaba bombear a paso normal pero sentia como el aire en cualquier momento iniciaria su ciclo de desbarricamiento a un sofoco.

"El amor es complejo, es loco. Los amantes son locos, que aman con locura. El amor duele y es dolido. El amor sufre y es sufrido. El amor mi querida Natsuki, para mi es mirarte dormir placidamente, es sonreir mientras juegas con nuestra mascota. Es sentir tus brazos en mi espalda, mientras escondes tu cabeza en mi hombro. El amor es necesitar, como yo necesito tus amo cada vez que hacemos el amor, como tu necesitas mis te amo cada vez que vuelves a casa. El amor Natsuki en mi vida es una peliazul que me ilumina con sus verdes ojos de naturaleza salvaje. De esperanza, de ganas de vivir cada dia a tu lado. El amor es reir contigo de cada tontera, de tomarte de la mano y caminar por cualquier acera del lugar y solo por estar tu, se vuelve magico. El amor mi querida Natsuki es despertar en la noche para verte dormir, pero descubrir que tu ya me estabas mirando. El amor es complejo y loco, ya te lo he dicho. Se lo que me haces sentir Natsuki, se como me amas y pintarias el cielo en las paredes en los dias de lluvia con tal de hacerme sonreir. Y por ello te amo. Se que me cantarias de noche aunque murieras de cansancio, o que cuidarias de mi, aunque fueran tus ultimas fuerzas. Se que darias todo por mi y eso me hace inmensamente feliz"- decia la peliazul, a medida que corria por las letras una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia llenaba su rostro.

"Esta vida no te ha tratado bien, y amo haber llenado aunque sea un poco de alegria a ti. Puede que hoy sea dificil de entender, pero hay algo que te hace el amor. Aun mas el amor verdadero. Te hace fijar en los detalles del otro, los buenos y malos. He notado tus detalles, y no. No has olvidado fechas, no olvidaste de darme flores, ni de noches romanticas, no olvidaste de decirme te amo, ni de dejar de hacer que me sintiera especial. Hiciste todo ello. Pero hay algo que yo no he hecho. Brillar tus ojos. Quisiera decir que alguna vez brillaron asi pero al menos hoy con miles de recuerdos, una maleta y un corazon algo contrariado. No lo recuerdo. Te he visto, no siendome infiel, no teniendo relaciones con otra. Te he visto sonreir ante la sonrisa de FUJINO, como una adolescente. Te he visto levantarte en la madrugada y fumar por sentirte culpable. Crei que me eras infiel y te segui. Pero no era asi. Hoy encontre tu secreto que confundi, y encontre el anillo. Iba a hacerte el espectaculo mas grande de celos de la historia, pero descubri que tiene nuestras iniciales. Y si algo dentro de mi dice que estoy loca. Pero los locos aman. Por ello me marcho, no por infidelidad, no por celos, no por faltas, ni por errores. Me marcho porque te amo. El amor tambien te quita lo egoista, aprendes que amar al otro es que este bien"- los ojos de la peliazul se nublaron. Paso una mano apresurada de manera bruta sobre ellos para quitar el exceso. Palabra a palabra no crei que sucedia, no entendia. Su cabeza leia las palabras pero no queria enteder el significado completo. Finalmente llego al ultimo parrafo.

"Por ello, aunque parezca escapista me marcho. He intentado todo para darte felicidad, pero he fracasado. No quiero que ates tu vida a alguien que no podra darte esa felicidad que deseas. Que tu corazon ya elegio a otra persona y no le culpo. Como tampoco a ti. A veces es el destino. A veces casualidad. Hoy eligo mi camino y te dejo atrás. Se feliz aunque no sea conmigo, que esa sera mi felicidad. Y si Fujino hace mal contigo, juro que me las pagara" al final de la carta figuraba un beso con labial. El ultimo beso penso Natsuki, abrazo la carta. Adentro del cajon la cajita de terciopelo que contenia la alianza. Natsuki entendio a la rubia en su mente, sabia que era lo mejor. Pero su corazon le extrañaba. Esa noche las sabanas le fueron mas frias que nunca. La casa mas silenciosa. Demasiado espacio para una sola persona. Pero ese dia no estuvo solo estuvo la ausencia silenciosa y retumbante de Allisa en cadaa rincon.

* * *

Holis. Les actualizare los mas rapido que tenga ideas. Me parecieron geniales sus aportes y gracias por poder recomendarme me llena de felicidad. Les quiero mucho amores y Frank he seguido tu idea. Asi sucedio, al menos en mi loca mente. Comenten les amo y ojala les guste y lo hallan disfrutado


	15. frenesis

Acdc cubría el aire en la melodía la voz ronca del cantante hacia erizar mi piel, tu cadera era el dibujo visible del pentagrama. Tus labios sobre los míos, deseosos, rojos, necesitados ante la censura. Tu vientre es surcado por mis manos que llaman a la provocación. Tu sonrisa traviesa, el vaho de tu aliento que choca contra mi cuello. Mi mano atraviesa el tramo de tu piel con el suave rose desde tu pecho hasta tu muslos, con maestría te tomo. Tus piernas hayan asilo en mi cadera, la pared se vuelvo nuestro soporte. El ritmo de la guitarra nos indica el flujo del vaivén de nuestras caderas. La pierna derecha se cuela entre el sexo de tus piernas. Gimes, llenado la habitación de deseo. Abro el baúl de mis sentidos quiero recordar todo en la maestría de sensación que me atraviesan. El perfume de tu cuerpo que me enloquece, la armonía desenfrenada de placer que arranca tu centro palpítate. Pero no, perduraremos en el momento que te llevare al frenesí de la necesidad, de la súplica de tu cuerpo por cruzar la barrera. Mi mano comienza a recorrer tu centro húmedo, mi mano primero tierna como pidiendo suplica, luego necesidad. Te recorrer como una escultura, mientras mi boca teje mordidas entre tu suave cuello. Mi otra mano envuelve tu espalda . nuestro refugio de la gravedad nuestras piernas. Tu voz ronca estrella un gemido que llega al cerebro provocándome la sonrisa más lasciva de la historia.

Nat-su-ki – dijo sus manos han atacado con desenfreno mi espalda.

¿Si?- digo con voz demasiado ronca. Demasiado disfrute.

Nat-su-ki deja de torturarme- dijo en suplica.

Discúlpame no entiendo- dije indiferente, mientras seguía en mi juego.

Cojeme Natsuki, cojeme- dijo en desenfreno gritando, cuando introduci el primer dedo. El vaivén va subiendo, primero uno. Lo básico, lo sencillo. Me asió de su oreja lamiéndole mordiéndola, y simplemente. Agrego dos dedos ella gime con agonía. Dejo la suplicancia, deseo que me desee, que se imprima de mi. Y doy por culminado con tres dedos llendo a lo profundo de loa hendidura de su cuerpo. El arco de su cuerpo repentino me obliga a tomar mejor sostén de mis piernas. Su voz lo llena todo, sus ojos se cierran. Al abrirse me muestra la fuente del deseo inagotable que se halla dentro de la raza humana. Su boca se abre y cierra en busca de palabras. Beso la coronilla de su cabeza. Y la traslado con cuidado a nuestra cama.

Natsuki yo – dice de manera entrecortada.

Tranquila Shizuru, intenta recuperarte esto es solo el primer round amor- digo mirándola seximente. Sus ojos se abren y sonríe con malicia.

La noche aun es joven- dice ella

La vida aun es joven amor- digo. Ese el comienzo del loco presente.


	16. Chapter 16

Su cuerpo dormido ante mi. Sus labios rojos, su epidermis totalmente expuesta. Su placido rostro que solo una noche de sexo excelente puede proporcionar. Es increíble todo lo sucedido en solo un trascurso.

* * *

HACE UN MES

La puerta delantera es azotada con un grito, grito que contiene el nombre de la dueña de la residencia. La mano de la mujer toca bruscamente repetida cantidad de veces. Desea aturdir a la propietaria. Pero todo es en vano. Cansada de su mala suerte, la castaña opta por hacer uso de otros métodos. Retrocede dos pasos, avanzando nuevamente dos. Su pierna derecha toma la fuerza de un roble, su izquierda le brinda sostén. Sus manos ayudan a la acción brindando el peso del cuerpo en compañía de su maniobra. La puerta cae inerte ante la entrada. La castaña posiciona una postura de relax, su mano izquierda guía su cabello hacia atrás. Con una mirada rápida examina que sus taco aguja sigan en su lugar. Toda perfecta con una sonrisa de victoria ganada se encamina a paso decidido hacia el interior de la residencia. Una cómoda y tranquila casa le es expuesta ante su mirada. Ella solo observa con cautela, busca algo. Recordé el lugar. Habitación por habitación. Su mirada se posa en una cantidad extravagante de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. Detrás de la pila, el cuerpo inerte le es presentado. El traqueteo de su calzado es lo único que se oye mientras se dirige.

\- Natsuki- dice con voz suave. Mientras examina el rostro de la ojiverde.

\- Natsuki- dice mientras palmea el rostro con algo de molestia.

\- ¡NATSUKI¡- Grita ante la mala suerte que se halla expuesta. La menor no reacciona. Solo queda decir, que la única medida eficaz ha sido la ayuda desmesuradamente de algún dios que se mantuvo en el anonimato que ayudo a Shizuru a trasladar el cuerpo a la bañera. El contacto del agua helada provoco la resurrección de Kuga.

\- Parece que todo te gusta a lo bruto a ti- se quejo la mayor.

\- Como lo sabes no- dijo en tono gastado la peliazul. El agua era helada, su cuerpo le pedía que se moviera que saliera de allí, lo emitía en los escalofríos le correntian. Pero era incapaz dentro de si, se había fugado todo.

\- No es necesario que te vuelvas esquimal, era solo para que te despertaras- dijo en tono conciliatorio la empresaria.

\- Aja- contesto. Su voz era lejana, agotada, forzada. Como si fuere algo totalmente ajeno a su garganta.

\- Sal de allí- dijo de manera molesta Shizuru. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no sabia de la otra.

\- ¿a que viniste Shizuru?- gruño

\- Como a que viene es obvio. Vine a verte, a saber que carajo te pasa que no apareces- dijo en tono molesto este juego no le estaba gustado.

\- Debiste quedarte lejos no estoy con ganas de visitas- dice su voz queda suena como dentro de un bote. Como evaporándose en el aire.

Quiero ayudarte, pero no logro entender que sucede- dijo Shizuru de manera comprensiva acercándose a ella. Ella le miro, con sus orbes vacíos, sin vida. Shizuru vio extenderse la persiana cristalina.

Déjame ayudarte- susurro. Su tono cargado de ternura, algo se estaba gestando en su pecho. Impotencia sentía. No deseaba que Natsuki sufriera, desea cuidarte de todos y todo.

Ella… ella- balbuceaba Natsuki, su labio inferior aumentaba la velocidad. Lagrimas suicidas bajaban por su rostro empapando sus mejillas.

Natsuki- pronuncio Shizuru cargado de ternura. Tomo sus manos en señal de apoyo. La joven parecía una niña. Indefensa, débil. Su pecho bajaba y subía de manera abrupta. Su rostro denotaba el sufrimiento en el que se hallaba.

Ella se fue. Ella se fue- repetía la frase, a media voz. Entre balbuceos, entre afonía.

Ella me abandono- libero de su boca. La frase completa y se sumió en la emoción. En el pozo mas hondo del llanto. En ese lugar donde te comienzas a consumir a ti mismo en emociones. Donde no acabas de llorar y de dejar sentir el dolor. Sino que se extiende. Allí, allí estaba Natsuki. Desbordada en un abismo de sensaciones palpitantes que eran solo comparables con cristales. Ella caminaba en cristales. La voz de Shziruru le consolaba, pero no le escuchaba. La única voz era la de su cabeza y de las miles de emociones que le envolvieron. La traición y el abandono habían hecho un torbellino emocional que arrastraron a Natsuki hasta lo mas hondo del sentimiento y finalmente en el fondo uno solo decide ahogarse. Lloro todo lo que quiso. Hasta que la garganta le pedía parar. Hasta que se le secaron las lagrimas. Hasta que su cabeza no era ni siquiera capaz de emitir pensamiento. Y allí se di cuenta de algo. Que sin esa persona que acariciaba su espalda y le tenia contra su pecho, sin ella. Natsuki hubiera decidido darle the end a su vida. Shizuru le pidió que tomara agua. Y la tomo. Aunque le dio repulsión. Comió. Aunque vomito luego. Pero lo hizo. Y Shizuru lo hizo. Si, esta vez no la dejo con ese océano de emoción que amenazaba con eclipsar su vida. Se quedo. Hasta que saliera de ese letargo.

\- Shizuru- le llamo su voz era aun mas ronca.

\- Si Natsuki- le dijo esta luego de llegar corriendo al marco de la habitación.

\- Puedes venir aquí- le pidió. Shizuru camino, no entendía pero camino.

\- ¿aquí?- dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- dijo. Era tan frágil, tan vulnerable que Shizuru no podía negarse a nada.

\- Lo que desees Natsuki- dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de la mas joven.

\- Duerme a mi lado esta noche. Por favor- pidió en suplica. Con los ojos inundados y vacíos. Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki deposito un beso en su frente. Se coloco a su lado. Envolvió en un abrazo a la menor. Natsuki no entendía porque pero algo dentro de la avalancha de su vació se había calmado con el cariño que estaba recibiendo.

Finalmente esa noche al alba, la luna sonreía mientras alumbraba la imagen de las bellas damas que descansaban.

* * *

Mis disculpas escribo en lo que me dan tiempo. Es época de exámenes.

No se por que se cargo mal el capitulo, puede que error mio. Saludos amores.

Si he modificado algo la historia, pero solo en redacción y ortografía la trama sigue igual.

Besos


	17. Chapter 17

**Contra producente**

¿Qué vale más? ¿La causa personal o el satisfacer el deseo cumplido? Shizuru analiza las terminaciones de sus actos mientras busca calmar su ansiedad con la taza de té entre sus manos. La duda le carcome dentro de sí. Siente como el hormigueo de sus pensamientos persistentes comienzan a causarle una leve jaqueca. La noche ha sido revestida de insomnio. Ver sufrir a una persona amada no es una de las maravillas que alguien debería afrontar. Se debe tener bastante fuerza interior, fuerza y cordura. Sentido común, cuantas veces ha cruzado el pensamiento de marcharse. De salir de allí. Pero no puede, una fuerza motora inexplicable le hace quedarse. Le hace esquivar esa reflexión por al menos un cuarto de hora. Los desamores son difíciles de superar piensa acariciando la tibia porcelana. Ella lo sabe, sabe el sabor metálico que genera en el alma el desamor, la falta de correspondencia. Pero ella también sabe del lado que siempre le toca: de ese donde la cordura hace pie al fondo saliendo de a ratos por aire. Ella jamás se deja ahogar de la situación pero cuanto le está costando esta vez. Sufrir por amor es horrible, pero ver sufrir a quien amas, eso es casi una tragedia. No solo cargas con el sufrimiento del otro, sino también del de uno mismo. El ruido sordo de la madera le anuncia el avistamiento de Natsuki. Suspira silenciosamente.

Shizuru – pronuncia Natsuki con la voz cargada de cansancio y sorpresa.

Natsuki – le contesta regalándole una sonrisa.

Había creído que te habías marchado – le confiesa. En un acto casi infantil refriega sus ojos esmeraldas intentando mitigar un poco el cansancio de estos.

Me he quedado por si me precisabas. Espero no haber sido inoportuna- le dice suavemente. Sintiéndose un poco expuesta.

Para nada Shizuru, necesitaba la compañía de alguien- dice mirando dentro del refri. Se abastece de una botella de leche dándole sorbos sin preocupación alguna.

\- jijijiji – se emite la suave risa de Shizuru de manera espontánea.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Natsuki extrañada.

Que sigues siendo igual que de adolescente- le responde mientras camina con una servilleta. Limpia con cautela el costado de la boca de la joven sonriendo. Natsuki mira la ventana el reflejo le devuelve una despeinada joven con la mitad del emblanquecido mostacho. La risa se cuela de su garganta también. Shizuru sonríe de la escena. Algo dentro de su corazón se alivia. Creyó que no vería una sonrisa durante mucho tiempo.

\- Creo que deberías volver al trabajo – dice bajándome de la nube de mis pensamientos.

\- Podría traerte problemas tanta ausencia – agrega.

\- Las ausencias largas son lujos que se dan los jefes. Para ello le pago a gente que trabaje por mí – le digo de manera altanera.

\- Viéndolo desde allí- dice mirando la ventana. Que fantasía que tiene con el paisaje de su departamento.

\- Deberíamos ir a comprar comida- le sugiero. Sacarle a la realidad está siendo un suplicio.

\- Podemos llamar y que nos la traigan- contesta. No parece que no habrá medida.

\- Natsuki no has salido, necesitas ver el sol. Ver gente. No puedes vivir presa aquí entre cuatro paredes por siempre- le digo aun algo molesta.

\- Pero… - la queja se muere en sus labios. El silencio observa la ventana. El trasfondo de la realidad le asusta. Siente el miedo al rechazo al dolor desmedido que aunque aún no se halla sanado supura desarraigo. Desarraigo de una sociedad, del sistema. Desarraigo de todo y una falta de personalización.

\- Natsuki no podremos vivir siempre aquí dentro. Necesito que salgas- digo en el tono de voz más dulce que puedo articular. Ella me mira, ha entendido la súplica en mi pedido.

\- Está bien. Pero solo vamos al mercado- me pide con el rostro implorante.

\- Claro que si- le respondo.

\- Es lindo el día no te parece - digo mientras ella observa todo a su paso. Sabía que algo de paranoia saldría a colarse en su conducta. Pero sus ojos me demuestran el miedo real que le aqueja. Tomo su brazo sobándole aun por arriba del abrigo.

\- Todo estará bien – le digo. Sus ojos me enfocan de manera cruda. Atravesándome, algo de su miedo es traspasado en esa mirada. Élla baja el rostro. Asiente ante el frio asfalto. Vuelve la mirada con una tenue sonrisa. Todo lleva la calma y agradezco que haya sido así.

* * *

Pov Natsuki

Los días pasan y ella está aquí. Es mi refugio. Se ha vuelto mi salvavidas. Me mantiene a vuelo aun cuando siento que ya he caído. No he sido capaz de decirle que se marche. Tengo demasiado miedo que se canse de mí. Pero a la vez me vuelvo tan egoísta en darme cuenta que le necesito. Quisiera poder expresarle mis palabras pero parece que una muralla ha sido levantada entre mi corazón y mi boca. Cada día se ocupa de mí. Vamos a un corto paseo cada mañana y busca distraerme de la dura rutina de mis recuerdos. Quisiera decir que es solo el abandono de Allysa que me afecto, pero ello solo fue la gota que termino por colapsar el vaso. Fue el último abandono que quebró mi resistencia. Menos mal que ha venido Shizuru a mi auxilio. El día del ataque que sufrí en la sala de juntas, sentí que tal vez ese era el último momento que sería capaz de vivir. Recuerdo la sensación de enojo que me envolvió ante sentirme tan vulgarmente ingrata ante la vida. Me moriré con un cielo nublado, mientras tiemblo de frio. Fue uno de los pensamientos más estúpidos que cruzo mi cabeza. Si no todos al tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte hallan la plenitud de la filosofía. Los estúpidos seguimos siéndolo aunque sientamos la parca al lado del talón. Por ello he hallado un extraño modo de apreciación de la cosas. Cosas como el canto del pájaro cada mañana, el caminar de los transeutres mientras van a sus trabajos. El perfume de Shizuru sobre las sabanas, el dulce aroma al te que envuelve la cocina. Le da otro aire. Otro clima. La expresión más acorde seria: un hogar. Así lo siento. Aunque ella sea solo un préstamo momentáneo. Aunque aún no me haya presentado sola al silencio de la casa después de la llegada de Shizuru. Creo que por un lado extraño a Allysa y ello me hace caer en la tarada idea de la comparación. Pero no la hay. He amado a Shizuru desde que le vi al abrir los ojos en el orfanato. He amado su caminar desde la primera vez que le vi. Ese temperamento tan imponente por fuera pero a la vez tan delicado hacia mi persona. Shizuru no es Allysa, Allysa no es Shizuru. Eso le tengo en claro. Allysa se fue para dejarme la puerta tranquila a Shizuru. A dejarme a ser feliz, aunque con su partida siento que se llevó un poco de mí. Pero a la vez me trajo el regalo sagrado de Shizuru a mi vida.

\- Shizuru- le llamo.

\- Si Natsuki- dice mientras no despega la vista de su libro.

\- Quieres quedarte esta noche – le digo. La frase surte efecto confuso en la receptora. Me mira interrogante mientras corre los anteojos hacia la punta de su nariz.

\- Me quedo cada noche desde hace un mes Natsuki- dice. Su tono es suave, es tranquilo. Es como la burbuja de la bañera.

\- Lo se.- digo buscando en el suelo la respuesta.

\- Yo decía que te quedaras. Pero ya no te lo pido como una amiga ni como una acompañante, sino como tú- le expreso. Me mira sin entender.

\- Quiero que ya no seas mi acompañante, sino mi compañía. Quisiera que- digo sin acabar la frase. Pedirle que sea mi novia es rápido y podría rechazarme al creer que quiero justificar lo de Allysa remplazándole. Tomo mi sien, demasiada carga cognitiva.

\- Tranquila- me dice rápidamente colocándose a mi lado. Su mano soba mi espalda.

\- Shizuru te quiero, y quiero algo contigo. Pero no deseo que pienses que intento cubrir otras faltas. Solo quiero que estés aquí. Para mí. Como un amor de pareja. O un amor de días. O lo que sea- Digo rápidamente sacando las ideas.

\- No sé qué decir- me dice con rostro de póker.

\- Solo dime si te quedaras. No me digas que para siempre porque no sabemos- digo esquivando su mirada.

\- Me quedare.- me dice mientras coge mi mano dulcemente. Sus dedos realizan delicadas caricias sobre los míos.

\- Gracias- digo sonriéndole.

* * *

Pov Shizuru

Así me quede ese día. Como una pareja que recién comenzaba. Me quede ese día. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Me quede cada día hasta que ya no tuvimos más días.

* * *

Buenas lectores. El final esta cerca no se pierdan. Espero sus comentarios besoos


	18. Chapter 18

Vestida de gala le observe, con ese fino vestido negro con corte alto. La elegancia de sus pasos a través de sus tacones. La oscilación de su cadera al andar. Para que mentir, por dentro me volvía loca. Pero disimulaba, disimulaba por la presencia de los inversionistas norteamericanos en la mesa. Aunque no entendía mucho pero solo sabía que Shizuru de rato en rato me miraba con esa mirada rubí y sentía que no aguantaría las ganas de sentir sus labios. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que está guardando mis ansias por ello me sonreía coquetamente. La junta se acabó al estrechar sus manos, nuevamente Shizuru había logrado su objetivo. Había hecho más caudales a una fortuna que no acabaría de gastar en su vida. Me sonríe pícaramente mientras me guía hacia el lavado. El cuarto de baño es de igual dimensiones que toda mi sala pienso mientras le observo. Ella camina enfatizando su andar, coloca la traba a la puerta y se acerca de manera lenta casi agonizante pero envuelta en el frenesís de su deseo.

Señorita Fujino debo decirle que no entendí nada. Pero que es increíble. Felicitaciones- le digo con voz ronca. Ella sonríe ampliamente. Sus ojos se enfocan a los míos y me queda prendada en ellos.

Señorita Kuga-san las felicitaciones quiero que me las de otra manera- dice frente a mí. Coloca su peso sobre mí, apoderándose de mi cuello. Se encarga a la magistral tarea de besarlo y mordisquearlo. Una ola de placer se gestaba dentro de mí ante su tarea.

Shizuru- pedí acercándole a mi boca. Un beso pasional profundo sentía el contacto directo de su lengua alrededor de mi boca. Era una batalla blanca donde no había perdedores. Ella sonrió dejando toda ternura se encamino al cierre de mi pantalón. Lo quito poco a poco dejándome al martirio de Crono. Besa mis muslos, los muerde, se aferra desmenzuradamente de mi trasero apretándolo a su antojo mientras hunde su cabeza entre sus piernas. Se adentraba en el centro de placer arrancando gemidos de la joven Kuga quien sentía perder el control. Shizuru hábil le mantenía en punto contra el lavabo. Shizuru le llevo al punto de necesidad, Natsuki lo sabía Shizuru le haría caer allí mismo. Así tomo el mando. Cambio el rumbo de su rostro atrapándole en un beso desesperadamente pasional. Ella impactada seguí besándole haciéndole caer en mi juego. Le fue sutilmente rodando con amabilidad hasta dejarle recargada en el lavado. No debía parar debía llevarle al frenesís. Jugué con su cuello mientras iba subiendo sutilmente su vestido. Se lo quite ella expuesta me adentre entre el pequeño espacio entre sus pechos. Seguí en mi misión, primero seducirle. Ella misma se quitó el brassier. La forma más clara para saber que alguien te desea es el hecho que te ayude a desvestirle, dijo un psicólogo argentino, Rolón. que más decir ante el ñuñorco* no queda más remedio que hacer lo propio. Mordisqué sus pezones erectos juegue con ellos como si fueran la más nueva adquisición. Mi mano bajo su pantalenta sin que se diera aludida comenzó a colarse debajo de la escasa prenda. Ya la humedad podía sentirse, la mire. Perdida en el deseo separe un poco mi rostro de su pecho y le observe. Ella jadeante puso interrogante en su rostro. La respiración dificultosa hacia su pezón rosa mi cabello. Ella me observo con algo de enojo. Le sonreí levantando mi ceja. Su rostro fue un poema, la confusión reinaba su semblante. Le prenete con mi dedo en la hendidura entre sus piernas. Sin paso previo me adentre en ello. Su rostro mudo, buscando aire. Sin brusquedad, sin paso previo. Ella le falto las palabras, ni siquiera gemidos.

Respira mi amor – le susurro en su oído.

Vamos inténtalo yo te ayudo- le digo sin siquiera sacar mi índice dentro de su cuerpo.

Uno – inspiro sonoramente espero y expulso.

Dos – le ayudo a contar. La palidez del rostro de Shizuru va bajando hasta volver a su tono.

Tres – digo besándole profundo y quito el dedo. Sus manos se aferran a mi espalda su boca busca refugio en mi labio inferior. El beso toma un sabor metálico

Vamos respire amor no se olvide. Que tengo que hacer una cosa- le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Baje hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Le quite la prenda dejándole a mi antojo. Me hundí buscando el néctar natural que brotaba de su sexo. Con mi lengua entraba en la profundidad sacándole suspiros forzados a ella. El extraño helado que me regalaba mi amada era increíble. Llegue al pequeño tempano y le di una mordida. El clítoris de Shizuru pasó de rosa a teñirse de a poco en colores rojizos.

Shizuru ¿te gusta así? – le dije. Jugaba a morderle.

Nat…. AHHH su…- no podía terminar la frase entre los gemidos de su boca.

¿Quieres que pare?- le dije burlona alejándome de su centro.

Nat… NAT …. NATT- dijo enojada. Estaba demasiado excitada como para dejarle así. Subí a sus labios besándole, tome el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí, dejaba un camino hacia su cuello. Buscaba algo, que ella recargo obedientemente el su cabeza sobre mi hombro así pudiera seguir la tarea. Su cuerpo se relajo ante la excitación del tacto de mis labios. Busque ese punto de calma de sus sentidos. Le prenete con dos dedos, ella embistió su cabeza para atrás. Le di tiempo a recuperarse y comencé el vaivén dentro de ella. Los gemidos inundaban el lugar. Luego de que su rostro se tornara con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Le quite la mano. Lamí delante de su mirada sus fluidos. Ella me observaba jadeante.

Acaba acaba Kuga- suplica mientras pide auxilio. La lleve primero de su boca mis tres dedos la llevaron hasta la escalera de placer hasta que cayera el orgasmo. Uno largo y profundo donde sus ojos estaban apretados. Donde se siente las contracciones de las paredes por dentro y finalmente el mar es liberado. Me quede con ella, con mi rodilla de soporte a su cuerpo. Me quede allí observándole a la bella empresaria tan demandante de poder pero en este momento tan sumisa.

Recomponte y nos iremos a casa- le dije mientras me abrazaba.

Si solo espérame un minuto- dijo mientras se sujeta a mi piel.

Te doy toda la vida amor- le dije tiernamente. Le ayude a colocarse el vestido y nos deshicimos de la pantaleta. Shizuru ha aprendido que conmigo debe llevar una en su bolso oculta. Algo cansada y agotada camino hasta el vehículo. Le abrí la puerta. Le lleve a casa. Coloque mi abrigo sobre su cuerpo mientras dormitaba en la carretera. Llegamos a nuestra casa, ella deseo bajar pero él tome entre mis brazos y como recién casadas peleábamos mientras le cargaba. Shizuru era unos centímetros más alto de mí. Pero para lo que alzo en el gimnasio no me era nada. Llegamos ella demasiado cansada, tener sexo agota. Así me cocino algo rápido, pero delicioso.

Shizuru he tenido una idea loca, pero increíble.

¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?- dice como si hablara con una niña que le va a salir con una travesura nueva.

Shizuru ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos?- le digo como si nada mientras me llevo un poco de espagueti a los labios.

Que estás loca- dice riéndose.

Anda que sí. Podemos, ahora es legal. –dije tomando un sorbo de bebida.

Natsuki no empieces con tus locuras- dice molesta. Me levanto del lugar, me coloco a su lado.

Shizuru Fujino. Eres el amor de mi vida y lo has sido desde que tengo memoria, eres mi ángel guardián y la salvadora de mi vida. Hoy te pido que me permitas devolverte esos favores haciéndote feliz por el resto de tu vida. Así que te pregunto. ¿Shizuru tu deseas casarte conmigo? – dije con la rodilla hincada en el piso. Con una cajita de terciopelo abierta exponiendo el delicado anillo con una piedra de rubí torneada delicadamente.

¿Natsuki esto es en serio?- dice mientras llora de emoción.

Si Shizuru- le digo con una sonrisa.

¿Te casas conmigo Shizuru?- le digo mientras mis ojos se cristalizan.

Claro, claro que acepto- dice llorando. Se tira a mis brazos y me besa apasionadamente. Nos perdemos en el beso dándonos ese amor tan fuerte que sentimos una por la otra. El anillo en el piso cae. Con la caja. Luego de acabar la sesión de besos me agacho tomándolo.

Espero que eso no sea de mala suerte- le digo con una sonrisa. Mientras tomo suavemente su mano para colocárselo.

Eso es solo una formalidad amor- dice Shizuru sollozando. La beso. Luego ambas observamos el anillo. En su mano queda aún más bello con el contraste de su piel.

Sabes, cuando era joven solía soñar que vendría un príncipe azul y me regalaría un fino anillo y me casaría con él y seriamos felices para siempre- dice con un gesto de añoranza.

Suena que veías mucho Disney- le contesto haciéndole reír.

Si eso también. Es tan loco que yo ya soy feliz contigo y no necesitaba un anillo, ni un príncipe- me dijo sonriendo. Seque sus lágrimas.

Eso significas que no quieres casarte-

Eso significa que soy feliz contigo donde sea. Casarnos es solo una formalidad yo ya te amo. Tú me amas. Casémonos y que el mundo sepa que nos amamos. ¿no es para eso?- dijo Shizuru. Natsuki se agotó mientras tomaba el sorbo de la bebida.

Nat su ki, no se supone que nos casamos por eso- dijo

Si claro amor, solo es la formalidad- dijo esquivando su mirada.

Y los hijos – dijo Natsuki casi en un susurro caminando hacia la heladera.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Shizuru

Que quiero higos- dijo abriendo el refri. Shizuru la miro extrañada. Miro el anillo en su mano, miro a la supuestamente desentendida Natsuki, miro el nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar.

Natsuki- dijo abrazándole.

Gracias- dijo Shizuru

¿gracias por qué?- pregunto Natsuki

Por hacerme feliz- le dijo.


	19. Chapter 19

Finalmente el ultimo capitulo, comenten que les parecio. Saludos y disfruten

* * *

"Tan tan tatan tan tan tatan" la música comienza envolviendo la delicada capilla. Los presentes se levantan, con miradas expectantes hacia la entrada. Mi corazón se ha vuelto un caballo salvaje dentro de mí. Intento respirar cuando le veo, pero me es imposible. El aire se cuela de mis pulmones ante la majestuosa imagen de la novia que camina a un paso tortuosamente lento. Un fino velo le cubre el rostro. De su mano su padre, aún no ha perdido esa mirada dura durante años. Se acerca a mi lado, vuelo en la ensoñación del momento. Quito con cuidado la fina tela que me priva de su rostro. El corazón se me encoje, queja dentro de mí. Su semblante esta decaído, una persiana de agua salada se ha levantado sobre los rubís que amo.

-Amor - llamo con dulzura. Depositando una caricia en su mejilla. Sus rasgos se contraen, he aumentado la angustia en mi acto.

-No puedo Natsuki- emite en un murmullo, su tono es suplicante.

-Son los nervios Shizuru, quédate tranquila, aquí estaré- digo con amor. Tomando su mano. Depositando un beso en el nacimiento de sus dedos. Ella se contrae ante la acción, mirando desesperadamente la salida.

-Esto es un error - repite nuevamente.

-No puedo- dice, quitando su mano sobre la mía.

-Shizuru - le llamo. Pero ella solo levanta con cuidado su vestido iniciando el recorrido rápido ante la salida.

-Shizuru - le llamo implorantemente, pero no me oye. Sus pasos rápidos, cada vez más lejanos me privan de su abrigo.

-Shizuru - le llamo, pero nada. Los invitados inertes en sus lugares. Su familia ha comprendido en segundos la situación, ha actuado de auxiliadora a corren en rescate de detener esta catástrofe.

-SHIZURUUUU! - Grito con fuerza. Las cuerdas vocales gritan ante la acción. Ella se gira desde el marco de la puerta. Su mirada me enfoca, nuestros ojos se conectan.

-Lo siento- pronuncia en un débil susurro marchándose.

-SHIZURUUUUUU! – grito con fuerza, sintiendo la molestia ante el acto. La profunda oscuridad me recibe, mi pecho cabalga en búsqueda de oxígeno. La presión en el pecho me obliga a intentar enderezarme. El silencio del lugar me cubre.

-Shizuru- suplico a su lado de la cama pero solo sabanas frías encuentro. La desesperación hace mella en mi mente, un sentimiento de abandono me cubre.

-Shizuru- suplico. El recuerdo de que está en casa de Hakura asalta mi mente. Marco el número con rapidez.

-Natsuki, ya te he dicho que no puedes hablar - dice cortando. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-Hakura, dame a Shizuru- pido, suplico.

-Te digo que no, guárdate tus ansias para mañana- contesta. No llamo nuevamente, cambio de opción.

-Mai, ven por favor - digo desde el oscuro de mi habitación. Me levanto con esa pesadez que da el desatino de tener un mal sueño.

-Parecía tan real - digo.

-Creo que son nervios- me contesta Mai. Sentadas en la terraza mirando el cielo.

-No creo que sea ello- digo. Mientras tomo un sorbo de la cerveza.

-Es normal tener miedo Natsuki no eres de acero - contesta Mai.

-Creo que soy yo - digo girándome, apoyo mi cuerpo en el barandal.

-Claro que eres tú, quien más serias- dice la pelirroja riendo – parece que la cerveza te está sentando mal

-Creo que en el sueño Shizuru soy yo- digo.

-¿quieres abandonar a Shizuru?- me pregunta sorprendida con ojos abiertos

-No, claro que no- respondo la obviedad.

-creo que tengo miedo que las cosas no salgan como deben. Tengo miedo a no hacerle feliz, a angustiarle y me preocupa- respondo con sinceridad. El silencio se extiende por unos minutos.

-Creo que es normal, tener miedo ante cada nuevo proyecto – responde Mai tomando un tono reflexivo – Con Shizuru están comenzando una nueva etapa, apostando una a la otra en esto, colando sus esperanzas y vidas en mano de la otra.

-Natsuki, en las relaciones el corazón de cada una está en manos de la otra. Quien se equivoca lastimara a su amada- dijo maternalmente la pelirroja.

-Temo cometer errores- confieso. Siendo cobarde de mirarle.

-Lo entiendo, pero fin al cabo todos nos equivocamos. Errar es humano- responde dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?- pregunto un tanto confundida, sin hallar hilo que seguir.

-Intenta no fallar, pero si fallas pide perdón, enmiéndalo. He intenta no volverlo hacer, ¿entiendes?- pregunta.

-Claro- digo. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Lo harás bien, le amas mucho. Ella también te ama, podrán con todo, tranquila- ejecuta. Mientras miramos el horizonte teñirse. Nos sorprende la aurora en risas. El sentimiento de euforia y confianza me envuelve. Por Shizuru hare todo lo posible he imposible, le amo. Me repito como mantra.

* * *

Horas después.

El piano toca la fina melodía acompañado de los violines. La iglesia delicadamente decorada acompaña a la ceremonia de manera elegante. Espero en el fino vestido que ha elegido Mai para la ocasión, bajaremos cada quien por una escalera encontrándonos en el altar. Tiemblo dentro de mí, sintiendo la ansiedad colarse por cada polo de mi ser. Los ojos de Mai enfocados en mí, Takumi envuelto en su traje me mira con dulzura. Sera el quien me lleve al altar, aquel quien su hermana ha sido mi auxilio tanto tiempo, hoy me presta lo más preciado para mi compañía. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, tomo en mis brazos a Mai, solo siendo capaz de articular unas gracias en su oído. Ella también, luchando ante las lágrimas golpea mi hombro.

-Estúpida no llores que se correrá el maquillaje – dice en chiste.

-No puedo creer que Natsuki-kun se nos case – dice Takumi. Quien nos ayuda a poner sonrisas.

* * *

 _ **Pov Shizuru: En la diferencia está la gracia**_

La cualidad del pensamiento infantil tan llena de utopías. El día más importante de la mujer siempre tan envuelto de los deseos paternos, ese momento en que terminamos de quitar el último ladrillo a ser mujer. De reafirmarnos en ser, nosotras mismas, de mostrarle a la sociedad el orgullo de ser mujer. El vestido delicado, el blanco atrayente cubriéndome. El ramo de flores delicadamente ordenada sostenida de mis manos enfundadas en guantes. El velo sobre mi rostro, el maquillaje sencillo sobre mis facciones. La sonrisa deslumbrante ante el ansiado momento. La cola del vestido tan cuidada por todos, va meneándose detrás de mí. Tan significativo para mi persona, símbolo de mi pasado. Largo, arrastrado, tan anhelante de ser quitado. De sentir libertad. Tanto tiempo esperando el momento. Observo la imagen que me devuelve el espejo, descubro un momento el velo mientras tomo distintas perspectivas de mi persona. Mis labios de un salmón tranquilo exhiben un gusto prohibido, detallan un llamado a la visión. Detallo mi calzado, denotado de cintas cruzadas finas. Los centímetros agregados del tacón, me llevan al fiel cuestionamiento de cómo estará mi esposa. Miro la puerta inútilmente. Solo a un par de metros ella, la destructora de paradigmas. La creadora de felicidades, la amada de mi corazón. Ella, solo ella. La loca chica que rescate, sin saber que ella sería mi salvadora. Me rescato de un mundo de vanidad, vacío y silencio. Cuantas noches he dormido susurrando su nombre, cuantas veces he recorrido cada centímetro de su epidermis. Hoy el acto final, hoy el firme contrato con el universo de la veracidad del pacto consumado. Ella mía, yo de ella. Allí culminante la ecuación. Al final he llegado al altar, yo: la soltera empedernida. Yo, la cobarde a relaciones largas, escapistas de compromisos. He encontrado quien me coloque cadena. Quien sea capaz de mirar adrede de mis mascaras. Ella, solo ella. Suspiro. Sonrió, como último recurso al espejo, desde lejos distingo la voz de Hakura discutiendo.

\- Shizuru, algo azul- dice gritando. En su tono normal. Entregándome un prendedor. Yukino entra con una diadema.

\- Algo prestado- me explica.

\- Algo viejo – dice mi padre pasándome las ligas de mi madre.

\- Algo nuevo – ejecuta Mikoto. Mientras un colgante es exhibido de sus manos.

\- Solo queda esperar el momento- dice Yukino. Mientras todos nos observamos desde el reflejo del espejo.

* * *

 _ **El regalo**_

Pov Natsuki

\- ¿estoy bien?- repite Natsuki por quinceava vez.

\- Que te digo que si- dice Mai. Quien estira su paciencia como el ultimo poco de perfume en el frasco.

\- Estas hecha un desastre – dice Nao con malicia mirándola desaprobadoramente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- ejecuta Natsuki, comenzando a girar en círculos intentando buscar la falla. Nao sonríe, ama poner en apuros a Natsuki. Mai se toma la cabeza.

\- Nao, deja de molestarle, se está por casar- regaña, en tono cansado.

\- Si, me estoy por casar- repite Natsuki mientras se mira al espejo. El contraste de sus ojos verdes con lo blanco brinda una belleza eclipsante, enamoradiza. El nerviosismo cubre sus rasgos haciéndole parecer más joven. Debajo de su piel el tejido de dudas, y miedos. Por encima una sonrisa que aflora constantemente.

\- Estas bien cachorra, solo deseo joderte- confiesa entre aullidos mientras su cuerpo levita en el aire colgando por su oreja en manos de Mai.

\- Pero no tienes nada prestado, ni nuevo, ni azul- dice Aoi como obvio. Todos la miran, han olvidado el pequeño detalle.

\- Son meras supersticiones – responde Chie. Los ojos de Mai dudosos.

\- Es cierto, ¿que podría salir mal?- agrega Mai con nerviosismo.

\- Su matrimonio, que sea un fracaso. Que la abandonen en el altar, que se le quiebre un taco mientras va bajando la escalera, rompa las flores, se quiebre los dientes y mate al cura en el proceso – dice Nao mientras lima sus uñas. Todos los ojos están puestos en ella de manera alarmante.

\- Que me miran solo decía- responde quitándole importancia. El corazón de Natsuki comienza un galope incesante.

\- Ya lo resolveremos no te preocupes Natsuki- dice intentando calmar a su amiga. Que parece a punto de parir en un ataque de pánico.

\- Algo azul- dice Aoi mientras entrega el prendedor de cabello que lleva puesto.

\- Algo prestado- dice Mai mientras le entrega una fina pulsera de color plata. Takumi la mira con ternura.

\- Algo nuevo – Dice Nao mientras le entrega unos finos zapatos para la ocasión.

\- Gracias – logra articular Natsuki al borde de las lágrimas. Entrega un abrazo a cada una.

\- Solo falta algo viejo – examina Chie. Llaman con golpes en la madera. Mai con cuidado abre, rogando que no sea Shizuru y que deba discutirle para que se marche.

\- La señorita Krugen – pide un hombre de traje. Su rostro impasible. Mai se retira invitándole a entrar.

\- Discúlpeme señoritas y caballero- dice el hombre. – pero debo dejarle este encargue que me fue entregado señala. Deposita una caja en manos de Natsuki.

\- Todo esta aclarado dentro- explica emprendiendo su camino a la salida.

\- ¿Quién manda esto?- ejecuta rápidamente Natsuki.

\- Su padre- dice duramente. Desde la salida vuelve su mirada – lamento su perdida señorita- dice retirándose. La sala se llena de silencio. Una confundida Natsuki coloca la caja en la cómoda, quita la tapa encontrándose con un papel doblado. Lo desenvuelve en sus manos.

El papel doblado, fue lo primero que me encontré dentro la letra rezaba:

"Natsuki:

Hija mía, sangre de mi sangre. Las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte y la ausencia provocada por mi persona no podrá ser justificada por ninguna de ellas. Desde mi lecho he recordado tu persona, entendiendo el error cometido al dejarte abandonada. Podría justificarme con el hecho de la muerte de tu madre, pero sería vano. Aunque el hecho me sacudió envolviéndome en la oscuridad, sé que podría haber luchado por ti, que hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no soy capaz de cambiar el pasado. Si mis decisiones hubieran tomado otra forma, tal vez hoy tú no estarías llena de ausencia y yo no moriría en soledad. Desde aquí solo me queda pedirte cobardemente que me perdones, sabiendo que jamás podre enmendar mis daños. Espero que esta carta que he encomendado haya llegado hasta tus manos, he rogado que llegue el día de tu casamiento. Te daré un consejo, y aunque supongo que de mí no deseas nada. No le tomes como del padre que te abandono, sino de un estúpido que intenta que nadie transite su camino de errado. Morir a la vera de la nostalgia es horrible, por ello te anticipo. "Supera, ama, vive con locura. No te encasilles en el dolor, sino abre tus puertas a la esperanza y el amor."

Sin más palabras solo me queda darte el collar y los pendientes favoritos de tu madre. Ahora son tuyos".

Saque torpemente los papeles encontrándome con las joyas. Observe la delicadeza del collar, y sonreí mirando a Mai.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- señalo Nao. Levantando un sobre del piso. Lo tome, la delicada letra me abofeteo. Natsuki Krugen Kuga, rezaba.

\- "Hoy comienzas una nueva etapa. Haz las paces con tu pasado, batalla con lo que veas adelante. Enfócate en el amor y en convertir a tu casa en un hogar. Mi princesa, hoy eres una mujer y soy la madre más orgullosa. Estoy muy feliz por ti" Tu madre, que te ama. Saeko Kuga – dije. Mi voz tomada por la emoción. No podía creerlo. Me senté buscando refugio de todo, pero no lograba callar mi cabeza.

Sentía dos mareas chocando dentro de mí ser. Mire el espejo dejando caer lágrimas guardadas durante años. Esta vez Mai no se quedó atrás llorando detrás de mi hombro. Me coloque los aretes con añoranza. Es irónico que el día que me sentí hija, ya no tenía a mis padres. Pero ella había sido su historia, ahora comenzaba la mía. Hasta ese momento movida solo había sido el producto de otros. Huérfanas de padres, protegía de Shizuru, prometida de Alissa, pero ya no más. Sería lo que yo quisiera, tomaría las riendas de mi vida. Las decisiones comenzaría a formarlas yo, desde hoy con un si acepto delante de todos. Los miedos escaparon de mí ser y una calma increíble me cubrió. Seque el vestigio de las últimas lágrimas de mis mejillas.

\- Mai- dije llamándole.

\- ¿si Natsuki?- me dijo. Parecía una magdalena.

\- Anda madrina arréglate y llévale esto a Shizuru – dije entregándole el collar. Ella sonrió de inmediato, tomando camino hacia el otro salón. Mire el espejo sonriendo. Todos miraron mi imagen he imitaron mi gesto. Era un día para estar feliz.

* * *

Pov Natsuki

El tiempo levito de mi conciencia. Todo sucedió sin detenerse. La extensión de sus dedos sobre los míos, el oro adornado el pacto. Firme cada uno de sus movimientos en mi memoria, guarde el recuerdo de su tacto, la amplitud de su sonrisa, la alegría de sus ojos, el rostro risueño, guarde el suspiro amplio de mi alma al verte. Imprimí mi amor en sus labios, respire casi sobre ellos, descansando nuestras narices se acariciaban mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

\- Te amo – dije, perdida de amor en tu mirada. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla en un acto lleno de ternura.

\- Yo también te amo, mi amor – emitió. El bullicio de la gente comenzó, mientras una multitud de brazos y voces nos cubrían en felicitaciones. Mi mente ausente de ellas, guardaba celosamente el fotograma de tu imagen. Reproducía de manera incansable tu "si acepto", era una niña que no creía que su sueño se cumplió. Cerré los ojos pidiendo al cielo que no me abandonara nunca ese recuerdo. Llena de automatismo respondí a la multitud. Le coloque un título a tu foto, "el amor de mi vida" rezaba, lo colgué en la galería principal de mi mente. Desperté de mis pensamientos al cerrar la puerta del auto. La masa poco a poco se perdía a medida que el auto avanzaba en distancia. Tú sonreías, feliz. Tus rubís divagaban entre las caras que iban siendo devoradas por la lejanía. Tu mano saludaba cortésmente. Solté el tacto de nuestro agarre para limpiar las pequeñas y resbaladizas gotas saladas que cubrían tus mejillas. Era la emoción del momento.

\- Discúlpame no debería llorad- dices mientras colmas una sonrisa en tu labios. Niego con un ademan.

\- Puedes hacer lo que desees Shizuru. Lo único que te pediré es que seas tú misma – digo sonriéndole. Deposito un casto beso en tus labios y volvemos al toque de nuestros dedos en un lazo.

\- Creo que me agote un poco – me confiesas en tono bajo. Colocas tu cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro. Suelto tu mano y tomo tu cintura atrayéndote con delicadeza.

\- Aún nos queda la fiesta amor- digo. Mis dedos suavemente acarician la piel expuesta de tus hombros. Es un deleite, la suavidad, el aroma a miel y vainilla que su cuerpo desprende. El acto en sí.

\- ¿Shizuru?- llamo su nombre. Ella abre los ojos.

\- Si amor – me contesta. Su tono es algo adormilado.

\- Quisiera pedirte algo

\- Puedes pedirme lo que desees amor- contesta en tono dulce.

\- Esta noche – comienzo pero el silencio me para.

\- ¿sí?

\- Esta noche quiero que sea especial Shizuru, quiero que sea mágica para ambas. Que podamos recordarle cada día, y si hay tiempos duros nos acordemos de ese momento – introduzco.

\- Es muy hermoso lo que estás diciendo, es tan lindo que sea así nuestra noche de bodas

\- Shizuru – digo y miro sus ojos. Quiero verlo, quiero observar su reacción. – esta noche no…. Noo…

\- Dime Natsuki – dice impaciente.

\- No quiero tener sexo Shizuru – ejecuto, sintiendo el calor envolver mis mejillas. Ella me mira sorprendida. Luego tierna mientras toma mis mejillas y sus rasgos se tiñen en una sonrisa pícara.

\- Creo que debes explicarme más, no entiendo del todo – acuna mis mejillas con ternura.

\- Nos hemos casado- comienzo con nerviosismo – tenemos toda la vida para hacer el amor, esta noche hagamos algo diferente. No eres cualquier persona, solo para tener sexo, eres mi mujer y quiero amarte pero no quiero que solo sea eso – digo mostrando mi nervios. Comienzo a sentir falta de oxígeno y a alterarme. Ella, besa mis labios de manera dulce, tierna, delicadamente.

\- Por mí no hay problema- dice con ternura. – Desde ahora puedo tomarte cuando desee – guiña el ojo de manera coqueta

\- Shizuru – digo en tono infantil, mientras ella suelta su particular y dulce risa.

\- Te amo Shizuru

\- Te amo Natsuki

Esa noche al terminar la fiesta, nos fuimos. Mi amada y yo. Caminando a la orilla de la playa. Al ser tarde el cansancio mellaba e nosotras. Caminamos y terminamos besándonos mientras el sol comenzaba a bañar el paisaje con su luz.

\- Nuestro primer amanecer juntas señora Krugen – dije de manera sensual.

\- El más bello que he observado, señora Fujino – contesto. Nos reímos como jóvenes adolescentes.

Han pasado tantos años de ese momento. Algunas veces discutimos, por problemas de la vida, por opiniones diferentes. Pero siempre nos encontramos de nuevo, en el mismo lugar. La terraza de la casa, que da vista al mar, mirando el sol naciente. Sin decirnos nada nos abrazamos, algunas veces lloramos. Otras solo nos pedimos perdón. Pero jamás comenzamos un día, enfadada con la otra. El nuevo día siempre será nuestro pacto, aunque el día sea nublado o llueve, el sol siempre estará allí, como nuestro amor.

Fin

* * *

Okis terminamos que les parecio? saludos queridos lectores


End file.
